Dean's little girl
by LolaWorld
Summary: John, Sam and Dean Winchester hunt monsters and all things supernatural. Always on the road, always busy. They were on a mission to kill the demon responsible for killing Sam and Dean's mother. Without notice that mission was altered once they found out about Ryder, Dean's teen daughter. Contains non-sexual, non-abusive spanking. I do not own Supernatural characters, only my own.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

John, Dean and Sam Winchester walked into a diner in Buffalo New York for a late lunch. Sam and Dean sit on one side as John sat across from them. The waitress brought them coffee and took their order. There was a table of teenage girls across the room giggling.

John looked over and noticed the girls wearing school uniforms.

"Dean, what was the name of that girl you dated for awhile when we lived here? You know the one who went to that stuck up private school," John enquired.

"Juliet Crawford," Dean answered, "I'll never forget her. She was the longest relationship in high school I ever had."

"That's because here in Buffalo is the longest we ever stayed anywhere," Sam retorted.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and looked back over at his father.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's the girls over there at that table. If memory serves me correctly they are wearing the same color uniform as Juliet did."

Dean looked over casually and noticed five teenage girls wearing school uniforms. He looked back over smiling at John.

"What are you smirking at?" John asked with a huff.

"You dirty old man," Dean teased.

"What?"

"What? Those girls over there are very pretty. You only looked at them and noticed the uniform, really?"

"They couldn't be more than 15 or 16. You're the one who said they were pretty, you are the dirty old man," John bantered back.

"You're both dirty old men," said Sam.

Both John and Dean were about to defend themselves when the waitress returned with their orders. They soon began to eat their lunch and forgot about who was more perverted than whom.

One of the school girls was fussing with her hair. She quickly sighed in frustration and told her friends she was going to the bathroom to fix the clips in her hair. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked around and passed the Winchesters. She could only see John from her direction and smiled at him simply as a friendly jester due to accidental eye contact. He smiled back out of courtesy. She was a very pretty girl. She stood about 5'4, athletically built but curvy; ivory skin from her mother's Irish side, big, almond shaped hazel colored eyes, long, loosely wavy, chocolate brown hair, full plump lips and a perfect nose with a kiss of freckles upon it, also as her mother.

"Did you just smile at that girl?" Dean asked.

"What? She smiled at me first. I didn't want to be rude."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then started laughing at their father. Close to five minutes later the girl walked out of the bathroom satisfied with her hair once again. This time she could see Dean and Sam as she passed. They both looked at her and smiled. They also looked at her as if they knew her. She looked at Dean the same way. She passed them then turned around with a look of shock on her face. She sat down next to John as if she knew them.

"Umm, and hello to you," said Dean.

She looked at Dean, then Sam and John.

"I'm sorry; I swear I'm not some psycho. You just look…wow, I had this vision but I chalked it up to just extreme wishful thinking."

"I'm sorry, a vision?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it started after my mom died."

"I'm sorry," said Dean still looking at her with the utmost curiosity.

"Oh, it's okay, it happened like six years ago, but thanks."

"Not to be really rude but can we help you with something?" Sam asked.

The girl looked at Sam then at Dean. She closed her eyes for a moment and made a quick wish. She opened them and took a deep breath.

"I know you may think I'm crazy; but, your name wouldn't happen to be Dean Winchester would it? It's just you look so much like the guy in my mom's photo; but you know, old."

"I'm 31, I'm not old."

"Humm, okay, if you say so."

Sam just started laughing.

"Anyway, what photo?" Dean asked slightly annoyed for being betrayed as old.

John just sat and observed everything about the girl; always, suspicious of any stranger being a possible demon or monster of some kind. The girl pulled out what looked like a diary.

"By the way, I'm Sam and this is our father, John."

She looked up after she unsnapped the diary.

She smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, hi, I'm Piper."

She pulled out a photo of Dean and her mother.

"This is you right?" She asked as she handed Dean the photo.

Sam eyed it as his brother took it.

"Hey, that's Juliet," said Sam.

"Juliet. Yes, she was my mother."

"And your father is?" John asked as he saw all the pieces coming together.

Piper cleared her throat and opened the diary up to a specific page and showed it to John so he could read it.

"Well, according to my mother's diary, my biological father is Dean."

Dean started to choke on the sip of coffee he just drank. Sam hit him on the back a few times. It took him a moment to find composure. John read a few pages and found a few other photos of Dean and Juliet as well. He handed the diary to Dean.

"Well son, according to these entries, Juliet found out she was pregnant about two weeks after we moved. She tried to find you but your number was disconnected," John paused and looked at Piper, "I'm afraid that was my fault. I disconnected his number on purpose. He couldn't get Juliet off his mind, he couldn't concentrate. We needed him to focus."

Piper looked at John then over at Dean who was reading the diary. She was about to say something when one of her friends came over.

"Piper, we need to go or we are going to be late."

"Ciena, look who it is?"

Piper stated as she pointed slightly towards Dean. Ciena looked over then with mouth wide opened sat down next to Piper; which forced John to scoot down even further.

"Oh my God, no way, are you really Dean?"

"Umm yes, apparently everyone knows I have a daughter but me."

"I'm sorry Dean. Ciena has been my best friend since kindergarten. We tell each other everything. The only other person that knows is my uncle Garrett."

"Garrett? Oh, yeah, your mom's older brother. I remember him, yeah; he never liked me very much."

Piper looked at Dean, Sam, John and then Ciena.

"I really don't want to go but it's the championship," Piper stated disappointedly.

"What sport do you play?" John asked still cautious of the girl.

"Fencing," Ciena answered for her, "she's the best!" Her friend said proudly.

"Fencing, wow, sword fighting," said Sam.

"She's great at archery too," Ciena added.

"Ciena! Stop, it's not that big of a deal."

"You're too modest," said Ciena before she looked at Dean," she's great at practically everything she tries."

"Practically everything?" Sam asked.

Ciena laughed, "Mmm ya, don't ask her to sew a button or cook anything, trust me."

Piper began to laugh as she playfully shoved her friend gently. She got up to go and looked at Dean, Sam and John.

"Is there any way you can come over tonight so we can talk more? I know this is all really sudden and crazy; and it's probably more so to you than me, you know because I had the vision and all. It's just that I have been dreaming about meeting you for such a long time. I have so many questions and…."

John put a hand on Pipers shoulder to help her take a deep breath and she did.

"Thanks, I tend to ramble on when I'm nervous," she smiled with a slight blush.

Dean looked at her then John and Sam. They both gave him a nod.

"Yes, we can come over later," he smiled.

"Great!"

Piper found a piece of paper and wrote her address on it then exchanged it for the diary Dean was still holding.

"Well, umm, it was great meeting all of you and I guess I'll see you later…I hope"

"You will, I promise," said Dean.

"Good luck today," Sam added.

"Thank you," she smiled and began to walk away with her friend Ciena.

Piper went as far as leaving the restaurant but moments later ran back in and gave John, Sam and Dean a big hug.

"Sorry, I just had to do that just in case something happened and I never got the chance again."

She didn't wait for any of them to respond, she smiled and ran back out the door and headed off with her friends. Dean sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. John sat there with a smile on his face then let out a tiny chuckle.

"What's so funny," asked Sam.

"Piper, I just realized how much she reminded me of your mother. She too rambled when she was really nervous; but most of all it was the hug. Your mother never left anywhere without giving a big hug first either. She always said…you never know."


	2. Not all Princessess wear pink Part 1

She didn't wait for any of them to respond, she smiled and ran back out the door and headed off with her friends. Dean sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. John sat there with a smile on his face then let out a tiny chuckle.

"What's so funny," asked Sam.

"Ryder, I just realized how much she reminded me of your mother. She too rambled when she was really nervous; but most of all it was the hug. Your mother never left anywhere without giving a big hug first either. She always said…you never know."

_**(IMPORTANT note, Uncle Garrett is being "played" by **__**Ryan Gosling**__** (as an Irishman) **_

"**Not all Princesses' wear Pink"**

**(part 1)**

Wearing an Armani white twill button down dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, along with black silk Armani slacks and slick black Prada dress shoes, Garrett answered the door. He was still on a business call. Dean, Sam and John were waiting on the other side. He gave them brief eye contact, a slight nod and left the door open for them to come in. He walked in the other room to finish his call.

"I don't care what Smith said," Garrett bellowed in his strong Irish accent, "we have a written contract…."

The three Winchester men continued to stand there for a minute.

"Ummm, my guess is we can go in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean added."

They walked in and were immediately blown away from the luxury of it all. They stood in the foyer for another minute before Ryder entered the room from the same direction her uncle Garrett just went into. She was wearing a cream colored Chiffon ruffle, sleeveless, sun mini dress. To set it off she wore a thick multi-color silk head band to match with her brown two inch sandal wedges. She had clearly been crying but was doing her best to not draw too much attention to it. She greeted each of them. Dean spoke the moment he saw her. He was truly blown away, still in shock that this beautiful little girl was his daughter.

"Wow, Ryder, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Dean," she said a bit bashfully then hugged him hello.

She hugged Sam then John; each taking notice to her obvious distress.

"Hey sweetie," said John, "what's wrong?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at John immediately as they were caught off guard by his tender and affectionate tone. They were both very much used to him being the kind of dad that would just tell them to throw some dirt on it and walk it off, you're fine. Of course, Ryder wasn't his child, she was his grand-daughter, a whole different kind of relationship altogether. She looked up at him then Dean and Sam.

"Oh, umm it's nothing, really," she tried to say nonchalantly, "Oh; can I take your jackets for you?"

They knew she was trying to avoid the subject and decided to let it go at that moment. They each handed her their jacket. She carried the jackets with her as she walked over to the intercom.

"Maria, would you please come in here to the foyer?"

"Yes Miss Ryder," she replied right away.

They remained where they were as they waited for Maria.

"So, what does your Uncle Garrett do for a living?" Sam asked taking even further notice to the surrounding luxury.

"It's the family business, pharmaceuticals. When my grandparents died last year everything was left to me and Uncle Garrett. Of course I can't physically have any control of my estate until after I graduate college; but, Uncle Garrett became the CEO suddenly so because of that, he has been a little stressed."

Dean was about to make a comment when Maria, their live-in maid walked up. Ryder gave her a big smile.

"Maria, please take care of their jackets would you?

"Sure thing, Miss Ryder."

She smiled and took the jackets from her arms.

"Oh, about how much longer until dinner?"

"Twenty minutes Miss."

"Thank you Maria," she smiled sweetly.

Maria smiled back then told Ryder something she was most grateful to hear.

"Miss, pongo algunos loción en su cuarto de baño. Debería ayudarle a sentirse mejor."

"Gracias Maria! ¡Eres el mejor!"

_(Miss, I put some lotion in your bathroom. It should help you feel better.)_

_(Thank you Maria, you're the best!)_

"Si, I know," she played off jokingly."

Ryder giggled and gave her a big hug. Maria threw her a smile then walked off into the other room.

"Lotion to feel better?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you speak Spanish?"

"A little."

"Well, good to know. Soo would you like a tour of the house since we have some time before dinner?"

Sam smirked, "you just aren't going to tell us what's wrong are you?"

"I really rather not please."

She looked up and batted her eyes up at him. He suddenly felt a tug at his heart, they all did as they weren't used to having a girl in their family. She appeared so sweet and innocent.

"Leave her alone Sammy," said Dean with his hand unconsciously resting on his chest.

"Yeah Sam, leave her alone," John added.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, sorry."

She looked at all three Winchester men and noticed how they all seemed genuinly concerned. She let out a big sigh as she started walking towards the den to start the tour. She started thinking about wanting to start the relationship off with them right and that meant no secrets. She turned around and looked up at each of them.

"Okay, I'll tell you but honestly, I was trying to avoid it because we only just met and I didn't want you to think I'm a horrible person."

"I seriously doubt we would ever think that," said Dean.

"Okay, but before I tell you, you need to know my uncle loves me very much and is in no way abusive to me."

"Alright," said John with concern, "we're listening."

Ryder took a deep breath and hesitantly confessed.

"Not long before you arrived, Uncle Garrett spanked me."

Each Winchester was momentarily dumbfounded as that was the last thing they expected to hear.

"He spanked you? What are you, 15 or 16 and he spanked you? What the hell?" Dean spat angrily.

"Fuck off."

Dean stopped immediately and looked at Ryder with a fatherly look of authority he was so naturally able to display.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, first, I'm 15 and second, that is what I said to my uncle and why I got in trouble."

She told them the story.

**DDD**

It was close to fifteen minutes before the Winchesters were due to arrive for dinner. Ryder was in the kitchen finishing up the dessert she had baked. Garrett walked in with his phone attached to his ear as it often was recently.

"Jackie, it doesn't matter how it happened, just fix it! I want that emailed to me with its corrections within 20 minutes!"

Garrett huffed then hung up the call. He poured his self a drink and noticed Ryder. He was stressed more than ever but realized he hadn't spoken to his niece all day; aside from the phone conversation they had about the Winchesters. He walked in. She was already upset. He took a sip of his bourbon.

"Hello sweetheart."

She barely turned around to acknowledge him.

"hi," she said with a tad of bitterness in her tone.

Garrett didn't blame her for being upset. He had to run a multi-billion dollar company and be a single parent. He hated to admit that he tended to put the company first a lot of the time.

"How was the championship?" He asked in attempt to ignore her solemn tone.

"We won," Ryder answered but then added in a much softer voice, "as if you really care."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something, what was it?"

"I said as if you really care!" She snapped.

Again trying to put aside her tone, he replied, "and why wouldn't I care?"

"Why? Because you missed the last four tournaments plus tonight's championship. I hardly ever see you for dinner and sometimes not until breakfast the next day! You don't care about me!"

Garrett was growing very inpatient from his nieces' exaggerated drama. He tried to stay calm.

"Look, I'm very sorry you feel I don't care. That is far from true. I..."

Garrett was cut off.

"You are not fuckin sorry and you don't care!"

"Watch your language and tone this very second little girl. I'm warning you."

It was too late; Ryder was already in motion of self destruction.

"Jesus Fucking Crist! Just go deal with the fucking company and FUCK OFF!"

Ryder immediately wished she could turn back time and start over. She was almost just as shocked as Garrett for saying what she did. He didn't say a word at that moment. She grabbed her by the arm, moved her on the other side of the kitchen and bent her over a counter. He wrapped one arm from underneath and held her study. He flipped up her dress and pulled her white boy shorts quickly down to the middle of her thighs. He started to spank her good and hard using only his hand. He spanked her for close to a minute without any pause. Ryder was crying intensely as her uncle was anything but weak. A wooden spoon nearby caught Garrett's eye; he stopped just long enough to grab it. He got back in position and used the spoon on her firm but plump, rounded bottom. He started to use it but after only three or four smacks Ryder put her hand back to block it. The position they were in made it quite difficult for Garrett to simply grab her hand and hold it back.

"Ryder Destiny Anastasia Crawford, move your hand or I'm going to use a belt next."

"But it hurts," she cried, "I'm sorry."

"It's supposed to hurt. Don't make me tell you again."

"But..."

"Un, deux, trios…."

(one, two, three)

'Oncle Garrett, je suis tellement désolé '

(Uncle Garrett, I'm so sorry)

Ryder apologized again as she moved her hand back onto the counter. He went back to finishing her punishment. He spanked her for close to another minute before his phone started ringing again. He put the spoon down on the counter and pulled up her boy shorts.

"Stand right there in the corner until I tell you otherwise."

She walked over to the corner crying fairly hard, trying to calm down as quickly as she could. She knew Dean, Sam and John were due any minute and she didn't want them to see her like that. Garrett answered his business call; and close to three minutes later as Garrett was heavily in a heated discussion with one of the board members the doorbell rang. He was too wrapped up in the conversation to think about someone else answering the door such as their live-in maid, Maria. He answered the door, acknowledged the three of them and walked back into the kitchen where Ryder was still standing in the corner. He stood right beside her.

"Bill…Bill…BILL! First take a deep breath and second I'm putting you on hold for a couple of minutes, hold on."

Garrett didn't bother to wait for Bill's response before he hit mute. He took a really deep breath. He grabbed hold of Ryders hand and gently steered her around to face him. He wiped a few tears away before cupping her face. He smiled at her ever so sweetly.

"You know why I had to spank you right?"

Ryder nodded her head yes.

He sighed and took both of her hands into his. She was still looking down.

"Hey," Garrett said softly.

Ryder looked up and directly into her uncle's beautiful, kind, blue eyes. He smiled sweetly and kissed her head.

"I promise I'll try much harder to spend more time with you. In fact, how about I leave my phone at home tomorrow and if Dean, Sam and John are free as well, we can all do something together."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, they are your family as well and I don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me."

"Good to know," he smiled, "okay baby girl, Dean, Sam and John are waiting. I'm going to finish up this call and catch up with you. Maybe you can give them a tour of the house or something."

**DDD**

"And that's what happened," Ryder said as she finished her story.

There was a small pause of quiet before Dean spoke.

"Destiny Anastasia?"

"Yes, well, you weren't there to talk my mom out of it."

Dean chuckled, "I'm sorry, honestly."

"And you speak to each other in French during a time like that?"

"Yes, sometimes, "she paused for a moment, "hey, so that is all you got out of what I just told you; my crazy middle name and that we speak French?"

He chuckled again and placed a hand on either side of her arms.

"No, I'm sorry. Now that I know the whole story I can't help but think I probably would have done the same thing."

'Really?"

Dean crossed his arms which showed off his bulging muscular arms even more so against his form fitted, short sleeve, black shirt. Ryder noticed his arms right away and raised her eyes brows.

"Wow, well, mental note to self," she said out loud, "don't piss off Dean."

"I can second that," Sam added, "it's highly **not** recommended. Oh, and this guy too," he pointed towards John, "also not recommended."

Both Dean and John gave Sam a look with the raise of their eyebrow. He playfully held his hands up in front as if to say no, please don't hurt me. It cheered Ryder up instantly and she let out a good laugh. In fact it was a laugh from deep within. She hadn't laughed that strongly in awhile. She gave Sam a big hug without warning.

"Thank you Sam."

He hugged her back.

"Umm, you're welcome. What did I do?"

"I'm not really sure but I feel a lot better now, so thank you."

Sam gave her a huge smile and that moment he just had with Ryder left him without any doubt that he was going to love being an uncle. She smiled back up at him.

"Okay, so I still need to show you around," she turned to her right, "this here is the den and over here on the left is the dining room."

Ryder's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's my boyfriend, would you mind if I take this super fast?"

They all gestured as if it were fine. She walked down into the den for a little privacy.

Dean looked over at Sam.

"So what's with you getting all the brownie points with Ryder?"

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, that's what I was trying to do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

John finally spoke, "well son, if you were trying to lighten the mood you probably shouldn't have mentioned that you would have spanked her as well."

Dean just looked at him then Sam and back at John.

"Damn it! Of course! Damn, I'm not even a father for 6 hours and I'm already messing up."

"Hey now, don't be so hard on yourself, I mean it," said John, "you're doing just fine, I promise."

Dean looked at his father doubtfully but appreciated his words of support. Ryder came out of the den.

"Okay, sorry about that, shall we continue?"

Ryder gave the tour of the house, showing each room filled with many luxurious items and design. They went upstairs.

"And this is my room."

They walked in. Her room wasn't too much smaller than Garrett's master bedroom. It was a room designed like nothing any of them have ever seen. There were two murals painted; both of Alice in Wonderland. One half was bright, cheery and colorful. There was a gigantic oak tree with a stream running by. The blond hair girl named Alice was lying in the grass, enjoying the sunshine and surrounded by many colorful flowers. The white rabbit was peaking out of a hole. The mural was cheerful. The other half was dark and mysterious, almost evil. Alice on this side was depicted with black hair and her dress was covered in blood. The Cheshire cat was also black and looked as evil as they could come. Ryder's cell phone rang again.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, please excuse me another minute. My boyfriend is just kind of freaking out right now."

Ryder walked out of her room. The Winchester men continued to be overwhelmed by her room.

"Please dear God, don't tell me her room is a true reflection of her personality," Dean prayed.

Sam chuckled, "Oh you mean such as a big part of her is sweet, innocent, happy-go-lucky and the other half is a bit devious and slightly off tilter? Well, she is your daughter soooo…" he smirked.

Dean was about to retaliate when John spoke up.

"Boys, look what I found!"

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**(Part 2 will be submitted soon)**


	3. Not all Princesses' wear pink part 2

"**Not all Princesses' wear Pink"**

**(Part 2)**

Sam and Dean walked over to Ryder's desk where John was standing. He was looking at a few drawings. Many looked like demons they had hunted and killed in the past. They were even drawn along with the demons; versions of them, each though without a face. Sam noticed several books on demons and monsters, werewolves, vampires, and even fairies. Dean found a photo of an older couple which he assumed were her grandparents. There was a post it note attached, it read, I will find the truth. John then came across a drawing that stopped him cold.

"Boys, you're not going to believe this."

He held up the drawing for them to see. It was a photo of a man but with yellow eyes. Ryder walked back in and found John with the drawing in his hand.

"You know, if you want to get to know me better, all you have to do is ask me questions. I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Did you draw these?" John asked.

"Yes, why?"

"How did you come across the ideas for these drawings?"

"I don't know."

"Think Ryder, its important!"

"John, you're scaring me. They're just drawings."

"Yeah dad, come on," said Dean through closed teeth.

"Okay, fine, what's with all the supernatural books? And what does this note mean about finding the truth?"

"Dad!" Both Sam and Dean said in attempt for him to relax.

Ryder let out a big sigh, "Okay, I'll tell you but you're just going to think I'm silly child."

"Why would we think that?" Sam asked.

"Because…because I believe in all of it. And the drawings, well, they are what I dream about a lot of the time. I draw them in attempt to make the nightmares stop."

"And the post it note about finding the truth?" Dean asked as he was now very curious.

"I don't have any proof but I just have a strong feeling that their deaths weren't an accident."

"Ryder, just one more question," Sam stated, "anything in particular happen to you to make you believe in the supernatural?"

"Yes, it was the day my mom and step-dad were killed. We were flying back from the Bahamas on our private jet. It crashed, my parents died, the pilot died and our personal flight attendant died. I thought I was going to but then I saw him."

"Saw who?" Dean asked.

"My guardian angel; he told me it wasn't my time yet and lifted me up. I think I passed out because when I woke again I was in the hospital," she paused, "I never told anyone that before, ever. My uncle doesn't even know."

"Your uncle doesn't even know what?"

They all turned around to see Garrett standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just telling them about some of my drawings and that they are from a few nightmares I used to have."

He walked closer to take a look at the drawings.

"Those are pretty scary looking. Do you still have those nightmares?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Every now and then but its fine."

He gave his niece a hug, "let me know if you need my help with anything okay," he smiled.

She smiled back. Garrett then turned to the Winchester men.

"I truly apologize for appearing rude earlier. I am just going…."

"It's okay," Dean interrupted, "Ryder explained everything."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yeah, it's cool man," said Dean as he held his hand out.

Garrett accepted his hand and shook it. He then shook the hands of Sam and John.

**DDD**

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table. Garrett was at the head of the table. Ryder was on his right and Dean was on his left. John sat next to Dean as Sam sat next to Ryder. Ryder was sitting on a pillow that Maria had so thoughtfully laid down for her.

"So, I know we are still getting to know each other but I had a pretty strong feeling you three were kind of the meat and potato kind of guys; was I right?" Ryder asked.

They all agreed as Maria and their newest maid, Shannon walked in with dinner.

"Great because I had asked Sergio to fix filet mignon, lobster mashed potatoes and asparagus. Uncle Garrett and I really like our steak rare but if it's too rare for you, Sergio can cook it a bit longer."

They each cut into their steaks to see just how pink it was and each of them said it look perfect. Shannon then came back and served each of them a beer except for Ryder who was served raspberry lemonade.

"I hope you like the beer, it's imported directly from Ireland," said Garrett.

They each tried the steak, the beer and the lobster mashed potatoes.

"Wow, everything is amazing. Great choice is selection Ryder," said Dean.

John winked at her and Sam agreed with a smile.

"The beer too, Garrett," Sam added, "great choice."

"Thank you," Garrett replied, "so tell us, what is it that you three do for a living? What even brought you here to Buffalo New York?"

Dean cleared his throat, "pest control, we're in the pest control business."

Ryder and Garrett looked at one another dubiously. With a raise of her eyebrow due to her curiosity Ryder asked more questions.

"Are these rare pests or something?"

"Rare? Dean asked.

"Yeah, rare, like are you specialists of a particular breed?"

"You could say that," John answered.

"Do you find a lot of jobs?" Garrett asked.

"We keep pretty busy, yes," Sam replied.

Garrett was about to ask another follow up question when the door bell rang. A few moments later Maria went to answer it. She walked in to the dining room.

"Miss. Ryder, it's Mr. Noah, he wishes to talk with you in private. He seems highly upset."

Before anything else could be said Noah walked in.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Crawford and guests I see but I have to speak with Ryder. I can't let another second go by without letting her know how sorry I am for being such a pathetic jerk."

"Well, this should be interesting," said Garrett, "go ahead."

Noah looked at all the men in the room and deeply regretted his actions

**DDD**

Noah too came from wealth; his family owned several fortune 500 companies. He was very pretty some might say, being half Filipino and half Irish. He was 17 and stood at 5"11, short, black hair that he would always slick back with gel, big, dark chocolate brown eyes and a body most any girl and many guys would drool over. He dressed as if he stepped directly out of the GQ magazine, was President of the student body and MVP on the school's baseball team.

**DDD**

"Umm, do you think I can speak with Ryder in private?" Noah asked a bit bashfully.

Garrett chuckled, "No, you burst in here so now you have to finish what you started; plus I am very curious as to where that shiner came from."

Noah had been dating Ryder for a little over six months and knew better than to argue back with her uncle. He swallowed a bit hard.

"Yes sir," he took a deep breath and got down on his knee in front of Ryder, "Baby, I am so sorry for yelling at you. My dad has just really been on my ass about every little thing and then with what happened today; I just felt, for that moment, that my entire manhood was stripped from me. I know it wasn't but that's how I felt at the time," he paused long enough to pull a blue box out from his jacket and handed it to her, "I am so sorry."

She gave him that you're so sweet look and opened it to find a Tiffany heart lock pendant in 18k rose gold on an 18k rose gold chain. Noah stood up, took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Noah, you didn't have to. We didn't even have that big of a fight."

"It's for more than just saying I'm sorry; but, to let you know how incredibly amazing I think you are."

"Okay, not that I don't find this truly romantic," Dean said sarcastically, "but, who is this and exactly what, happened?"

Ryder was a bit thrown off by Dean's comment but tried to put it aside.

"I'm sorry; this is my boyfriend, Noah. Noah, this, well, this is Dean, my dad, Sam, my uncle and John, my grandfather."

John and Sam nodded and gave Noah a friendly smile.

Noah re-focused his attention, "Wait, Ryder, so that dream you had?"

"Yeah, it happened at the diner and everything," Ryder replied.

"Boyfriend, okay, so umm Noah, will you please tell us what happened earlier with you two that lead to this dramatic "Romeo and Juliet" scene?" Dean asked a bit gruff.

Ryder was extremely embarrassed.

"Deeeaaannnn," she whined.

"What? Dean asked with surprise.

She was surprised that he was surprised and looked at her uncle.

"Uncle Garrrreett?"

She asked with a bit of a pout as if to say help me, my dad is embarrassing me.

Garrett chuckled, "sorry princess, it's out of my hands."

Sam attempted to help. He stood up and moved one seat over so Noah could sit by Ryder.

"Noah, why don't you sit here and then just tell us what happened?"

Noah sat down, "Thank you Sam."

"Yeah, thank you Sam," Ryder added with a smile of appreciation.

Dean still look confused, "seriously, what just happened?"

"I'll explain later son, go ahead Noah," said John.

Noah looked at Ryder then at Garrett and the then the others.

"It started last year. I was kind of curious about who I was and such and…."

Ryder took his hand in hers and gave him a nod as if to say its okay.

"And so I dated this guy for awhile…."

"A guy?" Dean interrupted.

"Dean!" Sam intervened, "I'm sorry Noah, please go on."

"Umm yes, so we only dated a little but then broke up and I have been dating girls ever since. Regardless, I still got the reputation as being gay and just hiding behind girls or whatever other stupid things people say. Every now and then I will get some jerk giving me a hard time. Well, I was waiting for Ryder outside in the parking lot at Mckindley where the tournament was being held. Suddenly, I was sucker punched and knocked against my car. I turned back around and I saw two guys and Ryder."

Ryder quickly stood up, "yep, and then they took off, okay dessert anyone?"

Without skipping a beat both Garrett and Dean in unison without a doubt of true authority gave Ryder an order.

"Sit down!"

She knew she couldn't argue with both of them so she gently sat back down. Noah suddenly became aware that he might get his girlfriend in trouble so he tried to skip the details.

"No, she is right, they just took off."

"Nice try Noah, what happened?" Garrett insisted.

Ryder sighed, "I fought them off," she said softly.

Sam and John looked at each other dumbfounded.

"You fought off two guys?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeesss."

"I know you said you were good at fencing and archery; but, I can't believe you fight too. Just by the way you are dressed so girly now and your room….I would just have considered you almost princess like."

"Not all princess' wear pink Dean," Sam retorted.

Ryder gave Sam a big thank you smile. He gave her a you're welcome nod.

"You don't have a bruise on you," John stated.

"Let me see your right hand," Garrett demanded.

She pouted slightly but did as she was told. He took her hand then with a napkin began to wipe away at the knuckles. The cover up smeared and the bruising was showing through.

"Ryder Destiny, what did I tell you about fighting?" Garrett asked sternly.

"But I had to."

"No, Ryder, you didn't. You could have gotten help instead or called the police and you know that. I don't care how skilled you are, it's not okay for you to fight. You could have been seriously hurt. You and I will talk about it in further detail later."

Ryder stood up and threw her napkin down onto her plate.

"That is so not fair. It would be so different if I were a boy."

"That's not true Ryder," Garrett tried to say in a calm matter, "now sit down."

"No!" She stomped her foot, "you know it's true and it's not fair! Mom was right; boys will always just try and keep girls down!"

She screamed in frustration and stomped up to her room.

Garrett was used to the occasional tantrums but the others were a bit taken back. Dean looked at Garrett with wide eyes.

"Umm, what just happened? Aren't you going to go after her?"

"What happened was your teenage daughter, my niece, just had a tantrum; and no, I'm not going up after her. She needs to cool down."

"Okay, so I know I only found out less than 10 hours ago that I'm a father but, are you going to let her get away with having that tantrum?" Dean asked in all sincerity of learning a few parenting tips from someone who has raised a girl.

Garrett chuckled, "parenting is never a one size fits all sort of deal. You have to treat each child according to their personalities. I don't necessarily condone tantrums but I have to take into consideration everything else going on in her life. For example, today has been a very emotional day for her. She found you three which she is thrilled about but also scared to death because she doesn't know if you will love her back or not. She had the pressure of the championship today and not letting her team down; and I wasn't there yet again to watch her. Then apparently she and Noah here got in a fight because he didn't appreciate being "saved" by a girl. Plus, I'm pretty sure she will be down shortly to apologize, and Noah, don't even think of buying her any more jewelry right now. Put the iPad away."

Noah looked at him surprised that he knew exactly what he was doing. He put his iPad away.

"Yes sir."

"Wow, umm thank you," Dean said to Garrett.

"For what?"

"For doing such a great job with Ryder; you may be really busy but it's obvious that you know her inside and out and apparently her boyfriend as well. It shows me that family is everything to you as well."

Ryder came down the stairs and walked into the dining room. She stood next to Dean and Garrett. Everyone looked at her and noticed her bloodshot eyes due to heavy crying.

"I'm really sorry for fighting instead of asking for help Uncle Garrett," she said before turning to the others, "and I'm sorry for acting like a baby and for saying that boys just hold girls back. I don't really believe that. I really hope you don't hate me," she finished with a few tears falling down her face and a sniffle or two.

Before her apology, Ryder had already won over the heart of every man in that dining room. Seeing her cry from a heartfelt apology, and with her young, sweet, beautiful, innocent looking face; a piece of their heart each broke for hers. Dean looked at his brother and father, the expressions on their faces matched his and he knew. He stood up first and took Ryder's hands into his.

"We could never hate you. Yes, Dad, Sam and I only just met you but, you…you already won our hearts over. We love you and that's not going to change ever."

She wiped a few tears and gave a sniffle, "really?"

"Really."

Dean hugged her close. Garrett stood up. He didn't say a word; he just kissed her head and joined the hug. John, Sam and Noah joined in as well. They all stood in the group hug for less than a minute before Ryder spoke up.

"Umm, guys, I kinda can't breathe."

They each immediately let go and gave her room followed by some chuckling. She finished wiping her tears. She smiled sweetly.

"I love you too."

After a moment of pause, Ryder spoke again.

"Hey, so anyone up for dessert?"

They all agreed they were. Garrett invited Noah to stay and he agreed. Garrett then turned to Dean, John and Sam.

"How long do you think you will be in town?"

"Well, we were on our way to head out tonight," Sam answered sorrowfully.

John looked at both his boys and saw how miserable they looked. The truth was, he too didn't want to leave Ryder so quickly.

"I think we can stay at least three weeks," said John.

"Are you sure dad?" Dean asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "I'm positive. We'll just check back in at the hotel tonight."

"Well, John, we have three extra spare bedrooms. Ryder and I would be honored to have you as our guests."

John looked at the boys then Garrett, "I'm not sure…"

"It would help you three become even closer with Ryder since you are here right now for such a limited time," Garrett added.

John thought about it for another moment.

"Okay then, we would be honored too, thank you."

Ryder walked back in with the dessert. Maria followed with dessert plates and silverware. She put it down on the table. Dean's eyes grew wide with absolute love. It was pie. It was Dean's most favorite dessert of all time.

"I'm just curious," said Dean, "I thought your friend said you couldn't cook."

"Oh, I can't but I can bake a little. I had asked Sergio to teach me because pie is my absolute favorite dessert of all time."

Dean didn't know what to say. He just started to get a little misty eyed and he felt his heart melting. He was amazed that with each passing minute and the more he learned about his daughter; the more confident he felt that he was truly going to love being a daddy.

tbc

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**XOXO**


	4. COPARENTING chap 4

"**I think we can stay at least three weeks," said John. **

"**Are you sure dad?" Dean asked.**

"**Yes," he smiled, "I'm positive. We'll just check back in at the hotel tonight."**

"**Well, John, we have three extra spare bedrooms. Ryder and I would be honored to have you as our guests."**

**John looked at the boys then Garrett, "I'm not sure…"**

"**It would help you three become even closer with Ryder since you are here right now for such a limited time," Garrett added.**

**John thought about it for another moment.**

"**Okay then, we would be honored too, thank you."**

**Ryder walked back in with the dessert. Maria followed with dessert plates and silverware. She put it down on the table. Dean's eyes grew wide with absolute love. It was pie. It was Dean's most favorite dessert of all time. **

"**I'm just curious," said Dean, "I thought your friend said you couldn't cook."**

"**Oh, I can't but I can bake a little. I had asked Sergio to teach me because pie is my absolute favorite dessert of all time."**

**Dean didn't know what to say. He just started to get a little misty eyed and he felt his heart melting. He was amazed that with each passing minute and the more he learned about his daughter; the more confident he felt that he was truly going to love being a daddy.**

Co-Parenting

Three weeks went by and the Winchesters went back on the road; to hunt for the nightmarish creatures that hide in the cracks of every walkway, building and forest. They were sitting in a diner outside of town planning their next assignment.

"I already miss her," said Dean, "I don't know how I'm going to focus."

"I know what you mean," Sam added.

John attempted to get Dean and Sam's minds back on the job.

"Sammy, where were those strange murders again, what state?"

"Oh, umm, Minnesota, Windom, Minnesota."

"Windom, really?"

"Yeah, why? Something special about Windom?" Sam asked.

John looked at both of his boys and took a deep breath.

"I have been keeping a secret; if it wasn't for meeting Ryder, honestly, I still may have kept this a secret; but, things are a little different now."

"Dad, what is it?" Dean asked feeling anxious.

"You have a little brother, his name is Adam; and he isn't too much older than Ryder."

**DDD**

Four months had passed since Dean found out he had a daughter and another brother. He would visit Ryder at least one weekend a month while Sam and John continued on with hunting; although they did keep in touch with Ryder over video chat on the computer. They did their best to follow the same visiting schedule with Adam; but, with John being the one to visit on more of a regular basis with his youngest son. Over the months the Winchester men shared with the two teenagers along with Garrett what they really did for a living. Each took the news a lot easier than expected and each gave their full support.

It was during Spring break for the two teens; all three Winchester men and Adam went to visit Ryder. The co-parenting was slowly but surely falling into place with Garrett and Dean as well as John and Adam's mother, Kate. Ryder still called Dean by his name instead of dad and Garrett remained to be the sole disciplinarian.

There was a knock on the front door. Ryder ran down from her room wearing a red and black Houndstooth baby doll top, short black shorts with the hem cuffed and tall, black classic UGG boots, tied in front with a big, loose bow. She had her hair in two pig tails tied with black bows to compliment the bows on her boots. Maria had beat Ryder to the door and let everyone in. They watched her trollop down the stairs sporting a huge smile for each of them.

"Wow, what a babe!" Adam whispered.

Sam elbowed him pretty hard. He was quickly initiated as if they had grown up with one another.

"OW!"

"Dude, that's your niece! Don't be a pervert." Sam whispered back.

"Damn, it's not like I know her yet and it was a simple observation; you don't have to be a jerk about it," whispered Adam.

John was watching his granddaughter walk down but found his self quickly distracted by his two youngest.

"Can't you two behave for two minutes?"

Sam looked at his father as if he were totally innocent. Adam was still rubbing his arms where he was previously elbowed.

"Don't look at me like you have no idea who hit your little brother," said John sternly.

"What? How is that fair?" Sam asked.

Dean then found his self getting in the middle of it and turned around to speak with Sam. They each got into a small tiff. Ryder stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She watched them bicker and found them to be quite entertaining. Dean noticed she was standing there from the corner of his eye. He smiled at her with a look of some confusion.

"And what are you giggling at little girl?"

"All of you."

"Oh really? You think we're funny?" John asked.

"ummm yeeah pretty much."

Dean, John and Sam looked at each other for a brief moment to see that they were all on board for what they were about to do. Dean grabbed Ryder closer and a tickle brawl broke out. Adam stood back immediately and now he was the one being entertained. Ryder was screaming. Garrett ran in from his office then stopped suddenly; he realized his niece wasn't actually in any harm and they were screams of laughter. He and Adam exchanged smiles. Ryder then pulled a move that neither Sam nor John would ever suspect. Dean, on the other hand knew better and quickly backed off. She got on her back and flipped her legs back which supported Sam's stomach; she grabbed his arms and flipped him forward. She then did a backward summersault and landed perfect on her feet and in a split second positioned herself in battle mode. Aside from Garrett and Dean, the guys were in shock. She noticed they weren't going to go back after her so she took a quick glance at her hands.

"You're lucky I didn't break a nail," she smiled.

With a chuckle John asked, "Where did you learn that move?"

"From Dean," she stated proudly.

John, Sam and Adam looked over at Dean.

"Cool, can you teach me that?" Adam asked.

"Maybe," Dean teased knowing he would actually be more than happy to.

In the meantime Sam was still in a bit of shock that his 15 year old niece managed to pull such a move on him.

"I didn't hurt you did I Sam?"

"No, I'm fine, that was a great move," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled with a long pause then looked at their bags, "Oh, so I put you all in the same rooms you each stayed in last time you were all here; and Adam, I put you with Sam but feel free to bunk with anyone, I won't be offended if you want to move."

"Well, I will," said Sam playfully.

She smiled again at his banter, "I hope you didn't do a lot of shopping for the trip," she asked looking at each of the guys.

"Shopping?" They asked looking slightly bewildered.

"Yeess, shopping; were you just planning on wearing jeans and hiking boots?"

"Nooo, pft," said Dean, "we each bought swim shorts and flip flops."

"Humm, okay, well, I had a feeling none of you were really much of the shopping type; soooo I did a little shopping for each of you."

"What kind of shopping?" John asked.

"Just some summer attire to wear on the yacht and so forth. I figured you guys had mostly clothes for hunting and that's it; and Adam, I had no clue what kind of clothes you owned so I just bought some things just because I was having a lot of fun doing it. You guys aren't upset are you?"

"No, no we're not upset. That was really sweet of you; and you are more than correct, we do have a very limited variety of clothes due to hunting," said Dean.

"And I don't have a lot of clothes either, so thanks," said Adam with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you Ryder," John added, "thank you Garrett."

"It's our pleasure," Garrett answered.

"Yes, thank you," said Sam, "I have one question, how did you shop for us without our sizes?"

"Oh, I'm pretty certain I picked out all the right sizes. It's a skill of mine. I haven't been wrong yet. I have shopped for a lot of my friends and even a boyfriend or two in the past.

"Is that so?" Sam asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "that is so."

"How sure are you that you got each of our sizes right?" Sam taunted.

She smelled a challenge coming on.

"I'm 100% sure," she answered with a sideways smile and slight lower of her brow.

"Okay," said Sam, "how about a small wager?"

"Alright, if I lose, what do I have to do?"

"Hummm, you have to wash the impala by hand; wash and wax."

Ryder giggled, "Wash and wax? Okay, fine and if I win, ummmmmm you have to be Dean's slave for an entire day."

"Dean's slave? Why Dean and not you?" Sam asked with the utmost confusion.

"Because I know it would be a lot worse for you to be his slave instead of mine," she laughed.

"Ooo well, I know I like this bet either way," Dean smirked.

Sam smirked as well and shook his head.

"You are one evilll little girl."

"Okay, since we have a bet going on, I'm dying to know who won," said Dean with a gleeful shine in his eyes.

Ryder smiled, "then go up and see even though I already know who won."

The Winchester men and Adam made their way up to the rooms. Ryder followed but stood in the middle of the hall while Sam went to each room to check for confirmation from the others. Sam first checked his own size and then Adam's. Ryder heard a "damn." He then went to Dean's room and soon followed with a "damn!" Lastly, Sam made his way over to his dad's room. He came out and just looked at Ryder while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Damn!"

She couldn't help but laugh hardily. John, Dean and Adam joined them out in the hall.

"So I get a slave for a day?" Dean asked enthusiastically.

Sam sighed, "Yes Dean," he answered then asked Ryder, "so when do I have to do this?"

"Mmmmm sometime this week while we are all on vacation together; the exact day though will be up to Dean."

Sam shook his head, "I thought we were buddies, what happened? What did I do?" He teased.

Ryder laughed again, "hey, yooouu started this not me."

"Its true son," said John, "you brought it on yourself," he smiled then turned to Ryder, "what time are we heading out in the morning baby girl?"

"Around seven."

"Alright then I'm heading to bed."

John kissed Ryder good night and nodded with a smile over to his boys before walking back to his room.

"I'm not tired at all," said Ryder, how about you?" She asked Sam, Dean and Adam.

"I am," Sam answered, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Dean answered.

Ryder then looked at Adam.

"I'm not sleepy either," he answered.

"Cool, are you up for video games?"

"Sure, as long as it isn't some girly game."

She chuckled, "zombie slayer?"

"Sure, but I'm pretty good at it."

"Humm, we'll see," she challenged before looking over at Sam and Dean, "good night."

She kissed them both and Adam gave them a slight wave of the hand as they both started to head down the hallway to the media room. Dean called out to them.

"Hey, don't be up TOO late, both of you."

"Yesss Dean," they both answer nonchalantly as they kept walking.

He shakes his head and looks at Sam.

"Do I have any gray hairs? I swear I can feel them growing in as we speak."


	5. Family Vacation chap 5

**Ryder then looked at Adam.**

"**I'm not sleepy either," he answered.**

"**Cool, are you up for video games?"**

"**Sure, as long as it isn't some girly game."**

**She chuckled, "zombie slayer?"**

"**Sure, but I'm pretty good at it."**

"**Humm, we'll see," she challenged before looking over at Sam and Dean, "good night."**

**She kissed them both and Adam gave them a slight wave of the hand as they both started to head down the hallway to the media room. Dean called out to them.**

"**Hey, don't be up TOO late, both of you."**

"**Yesss Dean," they both answer nonchalantly as they kept walking.**

**He shakes his head and looks at Sam.**

"**Do I have any gray hairs? I swear I can feel them growing in as we speak."**

**FAMILY VACATION**

It was around six in the morning when Dean was on his way down to the kitchen. John just happened to be heading out at the same time. On their way they heard what sounded like a video game being played, coming from the media room.

"I don't believe it," said Dean.

"What? What is it?"

"I told those two to not stay up too late," Dean said feeling flustered.

He went in the room and John followed. They found the game was on but the two teens were sound asleep. Adam was resting on the arm of the chair as Ryder was snuggled up against him. John could clearly see how upset Dean was.

"Dean," John whispered, "it's not that big of a deal. We're on vacation. Neither of them has school, just let it go."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own father; the man who he grew up with as being militant with both his self and Sam.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you, John Winchester, advice me to just let it go even though they didn't follow orders? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, that's what I said, let it go. They are just kids, let them have some fun."

Dean was dumbfounded and speechless for a moment or two.

"Wow, you are getting really soft as you age old man."

"Ha Ha, just go grab some coffee. I'll get the kids up."

Dean looked at his daughter and baby brother, shook his head and took a deep breath before looking back at his father.

"Fine, I'll work on "letting it go." Dean said making quotation marks in the air.

He left the room and went into the kitchen.

**SNSN**

An hour later everyone was ready to go except for Ryder. She was excited to go but still very tired from staying up so late. All the bags were packed in the car; Sam and Adam were in the car waiting as Dean was still organizing a few things in the back and Garrett was on the phone. John was doing his best to coax Ryder to hurry. Dean looked at his watch and went into the house to see what the holdup was.

"Ry, come on baby we want to get on the road," John called up.

Two minutes later, "Ryder, sweetheart, please, let's go," John attempted again.

Dean walked in the house. He heard his father call up to Ryder on his way up the walkway. He looked up and saw no sign of his little girl making her way down.

"RYDER DESTINY! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE THIS VERY INSTANT!

John just looked at Dean; a look of asking, did-you-really-have-to-be-so-harsh?

"What?"He asked surprised.

Seconds later Ryder came down with a backpack and a tote bag. She was dressed in a natural color, scoop neck sweater dress. It was about 16 inches from the waistline which made it short enough that she also wore a pair of black boy shorts underneath. She wore tall black ugh boots and her hair was up in one high pony tail. She whined all the way down about how tired she was. She past both men and went outside to the black suburban. They each watched her walk out. Dean turned to John.

"See, my way works; and it USED to be your way."

Dean sighed as he walked out behind his daughter. John rolled his eyes but then chuckled as he followed out the door.

**SNSN**

A little less than an hour later they arrived at the harbor. Ryder had fallen back asleep while leaning on Sam's arm. Garrett's driver parked near the dock. Everyone got out. John noticed his granddaughter was sound asleep. He just didn't want to wake her so he lifted her out and carried her up into her own cabin. He laid her down then went back to help unpack the rest of the things. He past Dean on his way, Dean was shaking his head.

"Dad! Seriously? You spoil her. What happened to you?"

"What happened to me was I became a grandfather to a beautiful little girl; and if I want to be a doting grandfather then I can be; if you have a problem with that, tough."

Dean sighed, "No, I guess not and you're right. From what I have heard it is the job of a grandfather to do so," he paused, "knock yourself out."

John chuckled, "gee, thank you OH so much for your permission."

Dean smiled, "You're welcome," he answered in jest.

John just chuckled further before walking back out. He found Garrett speaking to a man he did not recognize. He walked over to the SUV to grab some more luggages.

"Oh John," said Garrett.

John walked over and as he did, Dean, Sam and Adam were returning back as well.

"Great, you're all here; everyone this is my older brother, Aaron _**("played by"**_ **Jeremy Renner****)**. Aaron, this is John, Ryder's grandfather. Sam and Adam, her other uncle's and this is Dean…"

"Dean as in daddy Dean?"

Aaron finished Garrett's introduction as he held out his hand to shake everyone else's.

"It's very nice meeting all of you," he smiled.

"Same to you," said Dean, "so are you really part of CIA?"

Aaron chuckled, "Has Rye been telling you a bunch of stories that she promised me she wouldn't?"

"No, and believe me, I tried to get more out of her. She is very loyal to you."

"As she is to you, the only thing she would tell me about your line of work was that it was actually cooler than mine; and if I really wanted to know I would have to find out directly from you."

"Oh really? So she thinks what I do is cooler than CIA huh?" Dean asked a bit prideful.

Aaron smiled, yes; and speaking of, where is my gorgeous niece?"

"Sleeping in her cabin because Mr. Old Man Softy over here refused to wake her up and carried her in," Dean answered with a shake of his head and slight eye roll.

That got a laugh out of everyone including Aaron who looked over at John.

"Hey, I would have done the same thing," he said with a slight slap on John's upper arm.

**SNSN**

Once everyone was settled in, Garrett and Aaron gave the Winchesters a tour of the luxurious yacht. It was a motor yacht Felidan. It was transported from France. It had four cabins to comfortably fit eight passengers. There was also cabin space for the crew of three. It had a sundeck, perfect for watching the sunset with cocktails in hand; a lounge room, a bar, a bow wide enough to sunbathe on; and a Jacuzzi with overhead shade. It also had the capability for one to water-ski.

"And these were only a few of the many amenities," said Aaron.

"Wow, I could so live here," said Adam in awe.

"Yeah, well keep dreaming baby brother," said Sam as he too looked around with an expression of admiration.

Before Adam could retort Sam's comment one of the yachts crew walked in. She spoke directly to Garrett.

"Excuse me sir, breakfast is ready," she smiled.

"Thank you Teresa," Garrett answered then turned to everyone else, "let's eat."

As they walked towards the dining room, Adam asked out loud, "should someone wake Ryder?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Garrett, "trust me; it's better for all of us if you let her sleep. If she isn't awake by time we get to Niagara Falls then someone will wake her."

**SNSN**

Ryder sleepily dragged herself into the dining area. Aaron had left to answer a phone call and was on his way back in when he noticed a girl in front of him. He knew it had to be his niece on account that she was the only other female aside from one of the crew members. She was much curvier than he had remembered though.

"Ryder?"

She turned around. She grew a smile from ear to ear.

"Uncle Aaron!"

He was just as excited to see her. He picked her up as she jumped and threw her arms and legs around him. He hugged her tight and just held her close for a few moments. He let her down then just looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Okay, what happened to the little girl I remember? You know the one with braces and no….you know, no.."

Ryder scanned her eyes as she looked up at her uncle and giggled.

"Boobs? When I had no boobs? Is that the word you are looking for?"

"Yes, that."

"Umm well, I was 12 when you saw me last."

"And how old are you now, 14?"

"I'm 15 ½."

"Really? Damn, I have been gone a long time." Well, I always thought you were a beautiful child; but now, wow, you are turning into a very beautiful young woman."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome."

Ryder sat down next to Garrett; and Aaron sat down on her other side and next to Dean. Ryder took a sip of her coffee then realized she was missing something she felt she couldn't live without.

"My phone, I forgot it. I'll be right back."

"Do you really need to have your phone with you at all times?" Dean asked.

"Yeeyah, what if Noah is texting me?"

"I think Noah will live. You can get your phone after breakfast."

Ryder rolled her eyes and got up to leave. Before she managed to walk a whole foot she heard a heavy snap of someone's fingers. She knew that snap, it belonged to Garrett. He didn't have to say one word. She looked at him. He pointed to her chair for her to sit. She hesitated, he raised his eyebrow then she decided it was too early for her to get in trouble and sat down. He then pointed over toward Dean's direction. She knew exactly what it meant. She looked down and sighed then over to her rooky of a father.

"Sorry Dean."

Dean nodded his head in acceptance. He was highly impressed with Garrett. He had seen him many times instruct Ryder to do something; but, never had he seen it done in silence. What impressed him and everyone else was how in sync he was with her. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Dean found himself a bit envious over how close they were.

"You know, I'm sorry too," said Dean to everyone's surprise, "I shouldn't always give you such a hard time when it comes to Noah. He is a good kid."

Ryder's solemn looking face immediately brightened.

"Really? Thanks."

Dean gave her a big smile then looked over at her dad. John gave him a good-for-you nod and a wink.

**SNSN**

A couple hours later they arrive at the harbor in Niagara Falls NY. This time Ryder was actually the first to be ready. She was waiting out on the dock wearing a mid-waist black raincoat. She changed her Ugg boots in exchange for her Coach designed knee high rain boots; decorated with the famous Coach emblem as the pattern. She was texting Noah as Aaron, Garrett and Dean were still on board waiting for John and Adam. Aaron took a good look at what she was wearing.

"Garrett, don't you think that dress is a bit too short?" Aaron asked.

Garrett turned to look at her then looked back over at his brother.

"It may be short but she is wearing boy shorts underneath."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Okay, humor me, how do you know?"

"There is always a possibility of her getting in trouble and finding herself over my knee. If she was to ever be in that situation while wearing a short dress, and I see that she isn't wearing anything like boy shorts or bloomers, then she will automatically get a belt used on her little bottom regardless of what she did."

"Okay," Aaron paused, "I just have one more question."

"Yes?"

"I know bloomers are what cheerleaders wear under their skirt; but, what in the heck are boy shorts?"

Dean chuckled, "I always wondered the same thing until I looked it up. They kind of resemble really short, fitted, running shorts; but, more at hip level."

Both Garrett and Aaron looked at him a bit dumbfounded with his knowledge and detailed description of girls' underwear.

"What? I figured since I have a daughter I should know a little bit about the real ins and outs of what girls like."

Garrett smiled, "And you're doing a great job."

**SNSN**

Ryder went off alone just to get as close to the edge as she was allowed. She had her Canon EOS 5D camera. Shooting photos was simply a small hobby she had. She was taking many shots of the scenery when she could have sworn she spotted an animal that resembled a horse on a ledge. She wanted to get a closer look. She looked around and everyone seemed to be mesmerized by all of the surrounding beauty. She turned back around and stepped up onto the railing of the wooden deck. She found the creature. It was a horse, a beautiful slick black horse. She started to take a few photos. She was feeling drawn in. She leaned forward and started to lose her balance. Someone had caught her just in time. It was Dean. He put her firmly on the ground.

"What in the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" He yelled but then toned down his voice as he drew in closer to his daughter's face, "If you ever do anything like that again, I will spank you so hard you won't be able to sit comfortably for at least two weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Dean I thought I saw…"

"Mm no! I don't care what you thought you might have seen, you do NOT put yourself in danger like that!"

"But.."

"No Ryder, I mean it."

She looked at him with frustration all over her face then started to storm off.

"Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you!"

Ryder stopped, turned around and stomped her foot. Garrett and Aaron were watching the whole thing. Adam, Sam and John were on the other side completely unaware of anything happening. Garrett wanted to step in but he knew he had to let Dean be her father. Dean walked over to where Ryder now was.

"Give me your phone. You can have it back in two days,: he said as he held out his hand.

"Two days! But, but…daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't take my phone."

**SNSN**

Garrett and Aaron were watching the battle of wits between Dean and Ryder as if it were an Olympic event.

"Ooo she took out the big guns, wow, calling him daddy at this point in time, that's harsh," said Aaron.

"I know, look at him. His guard is thrown off; he doesn't know what to do. Stay strong Dean, stay strong," said Garrett rooting for him from afar.

**SNSN**

Dean was silent for a minute. He looked down at his daughter's most angelic looking face. Her hair in pony tails, wet from the falls, her slightly pouty lip and big hazel eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He told his self to stay strong.

"Now Ryder or I'm going to take the phone for the entire week."

She looked at him and knew he wasn't going to change his mind. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and handed it over to her father. She was on the verge of tears.

"May I go now?"

Dean sighed heavily, "Yes, you may go."

**SNSN**

It was after dinner. They were back on route towards Montreal. The sun was setting and was breathtaking. Dean was sipping on a cold beer He was in the Jacuzzi with everyone but one.

"Where's Ryder?" Sam asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard a girl's voice.

"I'm right here."

They each looked up and saw Ryder standing above wearing a white bikini. It had black bows on each side of her bottoms and on top of her straps. There was a spot between Dean and Garrett. She maneuvered her way in. She smiled at everyone before putting full focus onto Dean.

"Dea…daddy? I'm really sorry about this morning; will you forgive me?"

He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you baby girl and I forgave you hours ago; but, it's still nice to hear."

Teresa walked over and handed Ryder a mango drink. She smiled at Teresa as she took the drink and thanked her. Ryder noticed everyone had a drink. She held up her class.

"To family."

Everyone else joined in and in unison said, "To family!"

As everyone was clinking classes, laughing and chatting something caught Ryder's attention. She looked passed John and from a far distance she could have sworn she was looking at the same horse from the falls. It was galloping on land and keeping up with the yacht. Her instincts told her to tell either John Sam or Dean; but, they each looked so happy, so relaxed. She decided to keep the information to herself….for now.


	6. UNCLES, FATHERS and GRANDFATHERS chap 6

**She held up her glass.**

"**To family."**

**Everyone else joined in and in unison said, "To family!" **

**As everyone was clinking classes, laughing and chatting something caught Ryder's attention. She looked passed John and from a far distance she could have sworn she was looking at the same horse from the falls. It was galloping on land and keeping up with the yacht. Her instincts told her to tell either John Sam or Dean; but, they each looked so happy, so relaxed. She decided to keep the information to herself….for now.**

**Uncles, Fathers and Grandfathers**

Ryder was up before everyone else and out above board. She was wearing black yoga pants and top. Adam woke from a bad dream and couldn't close his eyes without seeing an image of him fighting for his life. He got up and as he was walking to the bathroom he noticed Ryder's cabin door was open. She wasn't in her room. A bit worried, Adam went on a search. He found his niece holding herself up on her hands and her legs spread out horizontally. He was impressed with her flexibility, smiled to his self then went on his way. Not long after Adam left, someone had appeared close to Ryder. She knew one of her family members was next to her but she had the sun in her eyes. From her current angle she could only make out a tall man, shirtless, drawstring black pants and a great set of muscles. The description didn't help her too much as each of the men in her family were tall and well built with the exception of Adam who was still of course developing with age. She stood up and got a good look.

"Hey Uncle Aaron," she smiled.

"Hey princess, want to go on a run with me?"

"Yeah, let me put my running shoes on. I'll be right back."

**SNSN**

An hour and a half later Aaron and Ryder ran back up to the yacht from their run. They were running full speed. Ryder was ahead briefly before Aaron scooped her up, put her over his shoulder then ran the rest of the way up onto the yacht while carrying his niece.

"Hey no fair!" Ryder playfully shouted followed by a giggle.

"It's totally fair and I won!" He chuckled.

"No way! You cheated!"

Ryder attempted to smack his butt from the angle she was in. She got in a few good smacks. Aaron laughed at her attempt to punish him.

"Ohhh little girl, you asked for it now," he said playfully.

Aaron began to tickle her. He knew all of her most ticklish areas and took full advantage. Ryder began to scream. Suddenly, everyone was above board. Dean put his hand on his heart when he discovered they were just playing.

"Damn you two you scared me half to death!"

Aaron stopped right away, turned around and noticed everyone standing before them. He put Ryder down and smiled.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to."

"We? Ohhh, no, I'm TOTALLY innocent on this one," Ryder smiled.

"Mmm, for once," Garrett chuckled.

"Ha ha, soooo funny," Ryder smiled, "I'm taking a shower now."

"Just don't take all the hot water please."

"Humm, I don't know Uncle Aaron, I think you may need a cold shower."

"And why is that?"

"I saw the way you looked at every cute girl we ran past; it was really quite sad," she teased.

"Oh was it now?"

"Yes, it's obvious you have a lot of, you know, built up tension," she giggled.

Aaron started to make his move towards her for another tickle attack when she quickly turned around and found herself directly in front of John.

"Woah, where is the fire?" John asked.

She looked up at him with a huge smile, "Perfect timing! Please save me from Uncle Aaron. He wants to torture me by tickle."

John laughed, "By tickle?"

"Yes, it's very inhumane," she playfully pouted.

"Ohh, well in that case, I'll protect you."

Ryder smiled from ear to ear, "Merci beaucoup Grand Pa Pa"

"You are most welcome sweetheart."

She stood on her toes and gave John a kiss on his cheek then headed down below. She heard Aaron call down to her.

"Yeah, yeah sure, you're safe for now; but, eventually you'll have to come back up."

Ryder simply giggled and went off to shower. John chuckled and walked over to Dean, Garrett and Aaron.

"Grand Pa Pa? Wait a minute, Rye didn't call me John. Huh," he thought for a moment, "I thought when she finally called me grandpa I would feel old; but, I don't. And it sounded so sweet," John grinned a huge grin.

Dean chuckled and handed a cup over to John.

"Well Grandpa, here's your coffee," said Dean with a teasing, sarcastic tone.

"Okay, when YOU say it like that, not so sweet."

John chuckled as he took the cup of coffee and sat down

**SNSN**

An hour later Ryder joined, Dean, John, Adam, Sam and Garrett for breakfast; she was wearing a brown colored baby doll top with a pink sparrow's silhouette surrounded by pink swirls on the pattern; and with adjustable pink bow straps. She wore the top with short dark blue jean shorts which folded at the hem and wore three inch brown wedge shoes. She finished her look with her hair in two pig tails and a brown crochet beanie with a brim and a big pink flower on the right side. The outfit reduced the look of her age to maybe 13 which she could easily pass for with the exception of her firm size C breasts.

**DDD**

She sat down with a big smile.

"I am sooo hungry, Uncle Aaron made me run forever."

"It's good training," John smiled.

"I guess," she grinned, "speaking of, where is Uncle Aaron?"

"Taking his turn with the shower," Garrett answered, "by the way you look absolutely adorable today."

"Aww thank you Uncle Garrett," Ryder blushed slightly.

Adam chuckled which caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing, it's just the more I hang out with you the more I like you."

"Ummm okay, thanks?" Ryder giggled from the random comment.

"Well, I mean I couldn't help but notice after Garrett complimented you, you were very humble about it' and in just the two days I have known you, whenever we are out and about practically every guy we pass is drooling over you."

"What no way," Ryder said laughing.

"It's true," said Dean, John, Sam and Garrett all at once.

"Wh, what are you like always on "guy patrol" or something?" She asked everyone.

"Yes," again they all answered at once, this time Adam included.

Ryder rolled her eyes, shook her head and just laughed.

"Well, anyway," said Adam, "it's just nice that's all."

She smiled, "thanks."

He smiled back with a nod interrupted as "you're welcome." Meanwhile Dean was taking a closer look at Ryder's top.

"Rye, I couldn't help but notice there are no bra straps showing, are you wearing a strapless bra or something?"

"Oh My God daddy, really?"

"Well, I'm sorry but I have seen way too many Girls Gone Wild videos to not wonder."

"Ohhh so you just have to assume I'm not wearing anything under my top?"

"No, I'm not assuming anything, I'm simply asking you a question; and you better watch that tone little girl," Dean said sternly and with a rise of his eyebrow.

Aaron walked in and sat down and noticed how upset his niece was.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"My FATHER over here is ASSuming that because he can't see bra straps I must be wearing nothing under my top.

"And why is that?"

"Because apparently he is like the number one fan for Girls Gone Wild and figures all girls go around lifting their tops for fucking beads!"

"Excuse me young lady but I do not appreciate your attitude and you better knock it off! That includes NO SWEARING!" Said Dean strictly.

"UGH! Fine, and just so you know," she lifts up her top, "I AM wearing something underneath."

After seeing what Ryder was wearing, John and Garrett both began to choke on their coffee they were sipping on at that very moment; a couple of moments later they were both fine after some heavy coughing. She was wearing pasties, two inch in height, one inch in width pink and white cupcake designed pasties with a red cherry on top. She put her top back down and got up and stormed out and up above. Dean was furious but he wasn't alone. Everyone was looking at him to see what his next move was. He was still in a bit of shock.

"What in the HELL was she wearing?" Dean asked.

"Pasties," Aaron answered.

"Pasties? How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because I dated a girl once who wore those for work all the time."

Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm really scared to ask but what did she do for a living?"

"She was an exotic dancer; now are you going to stop her or do I have to?" Aaron asked seriously.

"Ohh I will," Dean answered as he got up and ran out to catch up with his daughter.

**DDD**

Ryder was walking down the dock by time Dean got above board. He called out.

"Stop right there!"

She heard him but kept walking. He knew she heard him too because he saw her flinch.

"IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP!"

Ryder froze then turned around. She screamed in frustration, stomped her feet a few times then just sat down right where she was standing. Dean yelled slightly, also in frustration as well. Garrett and the others ran up with much concern.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked, "Where is Ryder?"

Dean pointed over to Ryder, "she is right over there."

"What are you going to do?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," Dean said as he was pacing, "I'm torn. I'm not sure if I should ground her, spank her or do both."

Dean was discussing over his option with the others when something caught his eye. Ryder was walking back. He stood there with his arms crossed and watched his little girl walk back up and stand in front of him. Her petite 5'4 frame looked up to her father's 6'1 sturdy frame. He was about to say something but she started to talk first.

"I'm sorry."

Dean was ready to go for round two and was very much caught off guard. She gave him a hug; he hugged her back for a moment before pulling her off and giving her direct eye contact. He took a deep breath.

"I appreciate your apology and I do forgive you; but, I'm keeping your cell phone for another two days."

"But daddy…"

"Throwing tantrums is not okay."

She sighed, "Fine."

"And I'm sorry but neither I nor anyone of us is okay with you wearing nothing but pasties under your tops."

"But why? I think they are really cute."

"Cute? Mmm in a way sure but sweetheart, you are fifteen; pasties are just not…."

Dean felt at a loss for words. He was trying his best not to start another fight with his teenage daughter. Garrett on the other hand could care less if he upset her again.

"They are slutty and you're not wearing them, end of story; now go back to your cabin, replace the pasties with a bra and we don't want to hear another word about it. Do I make myself clear?" Asked the handsome, tall blond with his Irish accent.

Ryder looked at her uncle then over to her father, she let out another sigh before answering.

"Yes sir," she answered as she walked back to her room to do as she was told.

She was down below for a minute or two before Garrett began to give Dean some parenting advice.

"Look Dean, I just want to tell you I think you're doing great. Just remember one thing, don't ever, ever show hesitation with her. She will take full advantage; and don't be afraid to fight with her. She won't stop loving you. She may be upset for awhile but it won't make her love you less, I promise."

Dean just shook his head in amazement, "how do you make it look so easy?"

"Easy? Trust me, it's anything but easy. When my sister found out she was pregnant, I was the first one she told. She was contemplating giving her up for adoption. Once Juliet decided to keep the baby she and I read a zillion parenting books. She didn't want to be the stereotypical teenage mother who didn't have a clue. She was always mature for her age; and as her big brother, I was determined to help her succeed. I guess, together, Juliet and I just always made it a habit to keep up on child psychology. We read from the experts and followed what we also felt was right."

"Wow, I feel like such an ass now," said Aaron.

"Why?" Garrett asked, "You were in your sophomore year in college and living several states away; there is no reason for you to feel like an ass. I promise you that neither Juliet nor I ever thought you were."

"But what about after Juliet past away? I …"

"Aaron, your career couldn't handle a child like mine can; and honestly, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Aaron grinned and was about to comment when Ryder walked back up. She was wearing a bra with a bit of the pink straps showing.

"Much better," said Dean.

Garrett, Aaron, John and Sam each nodded their heads in agreement.

**DDD**

The following day while everyone was having lunch on the porch of a famous bistro called Windows on the Water Café, Adam looked over at Ryder. He gave her a nudge to ask their parents. She nudged back to him that she wasn't ready. This went on for a few moments before their parents caught on that something was up.

"What do you want to ask us Adam?" John said.

Adam hadn't been paying attention and felt suddenly thrown off guard.

"Ohh, umm, okay, Ryder and I were hoping we could go out tonight."

"Out to do what?" Dean asked.

"Just downtown, you know check out the night life," Ryder answered.

"So you two are asking if you can hang out downtown in a city you barely know by yourselves at night?" John reiterated.

"Well, we would be with each other; we would keep each other safe," said Adam.

Dean, John, Garrett and Aaron laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ryder asked, "We're not babies."

Dean settled down in order to answer.

"Okay, it's not that we think you two would be in danger as much as we feel the two would somehow find trouble."

Ryder looked over at her uncle.

"Uncle Garrett, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry baby girl; but I agree."

Sam felt sorry for his niece and little brother. He knew what it was like to just want to go out on your own and explore without having an adult by your side and controlling your every move.

"What if I go with them? Is everyone okay with that?" Sam asked out of the blue.

Ryder and Adam looked at Sam and gave him a huge smile. They both knew out of all the adults sitting at the table he would be the most lenient. Dean looked at his father then at Garrett. They both agreed it was okay with them through body language.

"Alright, fine; but, if there is ANY trouble tonight on YOUR watch, your ass is mine!" Said Dean firmly, "got it?"

"Okay, got it," Sam answered as meekly as he could fake.

Adam and Ryder gave each other a high five then focused their attention onto another.

"Thanks Sam!" Said Adam.

"Yes, thank you Uncle Sammy," Ryder followed with a bat of her eyes.

Sam shook his head slightly and smiled.

"You're welcome; now hurry up and finish eating please; I want to get some water skiing in today."

**THANK YOU for your reviews! Your sweet words are what inspire me to keep writing. XOXO**

wiki/Kelpie


	7. TRIPPLE TROUBLE chap 7

"Alright, fine; but, if there is ANY trouble tonight on YOUR watch, your ass is mine!" Said Dean firmly, "got it?"

"Okay, got it," Sam answered as meekly as he could fake.

Adam and Ryder gave each other a high five then focused their attention onto another.

"Thanks Sam!" Said Adam.

"Yes, thank you Uncle Sammy," Ryder followed with a bat of her eyes.

Sam shook his head slightly and smiled.

"You're welcome; now hurry up and finish eating please; I want to get some water skiing in today."

TRIPPLE TROUBLE

****(In my version the Winchesters have not yet met Castiel, Meg or Crowley)**

Ryder wore a black corset with satin shoulder straps that cut off just an inch below her ribs. She had a black flared skirt that hung snuggly off of her perfectly curved hips. The skirt was four inches above her knees and underneath was a petticoat to enhance the flare. She also had black striped three inch ankle wedge shoes. She put on a long sleeve black cashmere sweater to appease her many authority figures. Her shiny long light brown hair was down and loosely curled at the ends. With her dark makeup she could now believably pass for the age of 19. Ryder stepped out of her cabin and found everyone including Adam and Sam waiting. Both Adam and Sam were dressed to the nine as well. Both in black perfectly fitted jeans, black shoes; Sam wore a white long sleeve button down shirt while Adam wore one of a dark purple.

"Wow, you two look really hot! And of course I mean that in the most non-incest kind of way," Ryder giggled.

"That's okay, we knew what you meant and you look pretty gorgeous yourself," said Sam with a dimple framed smile.

"Too gorgeous," Dean added with a scoff.

Ryder looked over and fluttered her long lashed hazel eyes at him.

"Well, of course, I mean YOU are my father," she smiled charmingly then walked up above.

John and Garrett just laughed at Dean as they noticed he didn't have any come back to her self-related compliment. Sam, Adam and Aaron had walked up with Ryder. Shortly after, John appeared along with Garret and Dean.

"Sammy, I know Dean already promised to beat your ass if any trouble goes down tonight; I'm here to tell you that if it does you're also going to have to deal with me," said John sternly.

"Okay, got it."

Sam answered his father calmly but inside he was furious.

**SNSN**

Once inside the cab Sam shared his true feelings with his little brother and niece.

"I am so pissed at Dean and dad! They can never just let me have fun."

"Okay, well, let's just have fun tonight then," said Ryder plainly.

Sam laughed, "I think your kind of fun and my kind of fun might be two different kinds of things."

Ryder looked at Adam, raised her eyebrow in a devious manner then focused back on Sam.

"Oh really, so clubbing, drinking and possible having sex is not what you're into?"

Sam looked at the two teens in the car a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh come on," said Adam, "do you really believe that Rye and I want to go to the local museums and then a coffee shop?"

"Umm okay so you both do realize that if we get caught we are ALL in HUMUNGOUS trouble, right?" Sam asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be much fun without the risk of getting caught, no?" Ryder asked.

Sam shook his head and laughed, "Oh, I just know I'm going to so pay for this."

**SNSN**

Ryder payed a bouncer $400 to let herself and Adam in the 21 and over dance club. They go inside with Sam and the three go straight to the bar.

"Okay, both of you, TWO drink limit and nothing more, got it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure, sure," both Ryder and Adam agree.

Sam spots a red head he finds to be very sexy. She is giving him the look that tells him she is just as interested in him.

"Okay, look I'm going to go and find out more about that pretty girl over there. You two stay out of trouble."

"Wait!" Ryder said.

"What?"

"What if we need you?"

Sam sighed, "If you need me text me, I'll put my phone on vibrate so I can feel it in my pocket. Look, I won't leave the building so if anything just come look for me."

"Yeah, yeah, go get your groove on," Adam teased, "we'll be fine."

Sam left and Adam noticed a girl on the dance floor was giving him the wanted eye as well.

"Hey, want to dance?"

"Naa, I'm not feeling the song yet."

"Oh, umm, I kinda want to dance with that girl over there, will you be okay?"

Ryder giggled, "Yeah, sure, get your jolly on?"

He gave her a big smile then made his way over to the pretty blond that caught his eye. The second Ryder was left alone she was immediately asked onto the dance floor. She still didn't care for the song playing but the guy was pretty sexy. Once on the dance floor several guys took turns dancing with her. One in particular stood at the most. He was the one she ended up giving the most attention to and the others took the hint and left.

His name was Raul. He had dark black hair, big brown eyes and a perfectly sculpted European nose. He was a tall, beautiful, Latin man. Adam wasn't far and kept an eye somewhat on Ryder; but, he was also pretty pre-occupied with his own dance partner.

**SNSN**

Sam and the red head find their way in the women's bathroom inside the biggest stall.

"What was your name again?" Sam asked in between deep passionate kisses.

"Katelyn," the tall red head answered as she tore off her top and began to unbutton Sam's jeans.

"You're very beautiful Katelyn," charmed Sam as he pulled a condom out of his jean pocket.

Katelyn stood about 5'9, a nice compliment to Sam's 6'4 frame. She had a decent figure; but, a good extra 15 pounds added surly enhance her physically. Sam lowered her black lace bra to expose her firm size B cups. He sucked and licked on her hard eraser sized nipples then her chest, her neck, up her jaw line and back to her lips. As his tongue swam through her mouth and intertwined with hers he pulled up her tight skirt and pulled her black lace G-string panties down to her thighs and let them fall to her feet. She stepped out of one side as Sam rolled a condom up onto his rock hard shaft. He lifted her up easily and swung her legs up with one around his waist and the other over his arm as he held her. She guided him inside her. He found himself pleasantly surprised; she was tighter than he expected her to be. She was just as pleased by how well endowed he was. The sexual chemistry between the two strangers was unmistakable. He rolled and jolted his hips and pelvis as he made his way in and out of the twenty-something year old red head. Her eyes fell to the back of her head as Sam lavished her with his obviously experienced sexual talents.

**SNSN**

On the dance floor his little brother was getting some action as well. Next to a pillar in the center of the room an older blond was on her knees giving pleasure to the spry 16 year old boy. Adam kept an eye on Ryder as best as he could; but finding it very difficult with what was happening to him.

**SNSN**

Ryder went to the bar with Raul. He bought her several shots of whiskey. He did only two with her; she did three more all on her own as he pretended to keep drinking. The sixth shot came and Raul began kissing Ryder in order to distract her from what he was putting in her drink.

"No, wait, stop, I have a boyfriend," Ryder slurred.

"Aww, but he is not here right now yes?"

"Yes, I mean no, he's not, but…"

"Beautiful girl, do not worry so much, here drink another."

Ryder's head was already spinning. She could barely stay coherent. She took another drink as she clearly was not thinking properly. Before she did, she looked around trying to spot either Adam or Sam. They were nowhere to be seen. She downed the shot of Jack and in her drunken state became even more flirtatious with Raul. Noah, her boyfriend back home, was in the back of her mind; but, she was too drunk to care about anything at that moment. She let him kiss her and fondle her a bit over her corset. Adam was very close to release when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Ryder tried to stand but then immediately passed out. The guy she was with picked her up and was about to carry her out. Adam looked down at the girl; he placed both of his hands on either side of her head and pulled his rock hard tool out of her warm wet mouth. He yelled sorry and ran towards his niece as he tucked his member back into his jeans and zipped them up.

**SNSN**

Luckily Sam was on his way back from his rendezvous in the bathroom when he found Adam freaking out and Ryder passed out in his arms. Within the hour they were at the local hospital emergency room. Ryder was having her stomach pumped as Sam and Adam were pacing back and forth. Adam was starting to have an extremely uncomfortable time walking. He kept pulling on his jeans. It kept on for several minutes before Sam said anything.

"Adam! Why in the hell are you walking so funny? And WHY do you keep tugging at your jeans?"

"It's nothing, just mind your own business," Adam whispered feeling embarrassed.

"I can't, you look like an idiot! Just tell me."

"Ugh! Fine! Long story short, I was with a girl while I discovered Ryder passing out so I wasn't able to release."

"Release?" Sam sighed, "So you have blue balls?"

"Damn, could you say it any louder?"

"Just go to the bathroom and finish it off before…."

John, Dean, Garrett and Aaron walked in. Adam wasn't going to be able to go anywhere for awhile.

"Damn it Sam! How in the HELL did this happen?" Dean spat.

"She just had a little too much to drink," Sam tried to explain.

"TOO MUCH TO DRINK? HOW IN THE HELL DID MY LITTLE GIRL EVEN GET INTO A CLUB LET ALONE HAVE THE ABILITY TO GET DRUNK?!" Dean yelled in a loud whisper, "WHERE were you Sam!?"

Dean was in his face and he wasn't about to back down until he knew the truth.

**SNSN**

Being much older and wiser John learned to control his temper much more than he had when Sam and Dean were younger. He sat Adam down and looked him directly in his eyes. Adam tried as hard as he could to ignore his uncomfortable situation in his pants and to focus.

"What happened tonight Adam? Tell me the truth."

"Dad I don't really know. One minute I was dancing with this girl and then the next I saw Rye passing out."

"What was she doing before she passed out?"

"Just talking to a guy."

"What guy?"

"I don't know just some guy."

John sighed, "You do know you are in serious trouble right?"

"Yes sir," Adam said then paused for a few moments, "umm dad, may I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, just hurry back."

**SNSN**

Everyone was pacing in the waiting room. Adam returned with a look of relief written all over his face. The doctor walked in.

"Excuse me, which of you is Ryder's father?"

Dean didn't hesitate to step forward, "I am."

Everyone else stepped forward in anticipation.

"Ryder is stable now and resting. We just want to keep her for the next 24 hours for monitoring. It's standard for anytime we pump someone's stomach."

"Okay and why did you need to pump her stomach in the first place?" Aaron asked.

"When she came in she was still unconscious. I smelled the alcohol on her breath so we took a blood test. Her alcohol level was 0.50. She was at risk of dying from alcohol poisoning. Sam here gave us the okay since we couldn't get a hold of you."

"We were out on the water, reception isn't so great on my phone," Dean sighed soaking in what he just learned.

"Oh, I'm afraid we found something else in her blood."

"What?" Garrett asked wide eyed, "what else?"

"We found traces of Rohypnol. It's a good thing Adam here got to her as quickly as he did," said the doctor.

Dean looked at Sam furiously, "YOU are in so much trouble!" He said before turning back to the doctor, "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes please, she needs to rest."

**SNSN**

Ryder opened her eyes when she felt both of her hands being held. She woke to find Dean holding one hand and Garrett holding the other. John, Aaron, Sam and Adam were standing around and smiling at her, happy to see she was okay. She smiled at each of them and with a raspy voice whispered all she could at that moment.

"Hi."

"Hey," said Dean, "you had us all scared to death there for a bit."

Ryder looked at him then looked around with a sorrowful look on her face and mouthed that she was sorry. Dean just sighed.

"Rye, it was bad enough that you drank at all but why did you take it so far?" Dean asked.

Ryder's throat was much too sensitive and tender to really talk so she tried to play a bit of Pictionary. She made a gesture as if she were someone having a good time.

"You thought it would be fun?" Garrett interpreted.

Ryder shrugged her shoulders and gave a small pouty lower lip nod yes.

"Did the doctor tell you they found traces of roofies in your blood?" Aaron asked.

She shook her head yes, again with a sad look on her face.

"Do you realize that if Adam hadn't of kept somewhat of an eye on you, you could be…."

Dean couldn't get his self to say the word dead. The idea of losing his little girl broke his heart. He started to tear up. She squeezed his hand harder.

"Daddy, I know, I messed up, I'm sorry," she said as best as she could as a few tears fell from her eyes as well.

A nurse came in, "I'm sorry gentlemen but visiting hours are about up and Ryder really needs to rest."

Everyone got up, kissed Ryder and told her they would see her first thing in the morning. She smiled to each of them but held on to Dean's hand. As everyone was near the door Ryder asked if Dean and John could stay behind for a minute. They did. John sat down where Garrett was and took his granddaughters hand in his.

"What is it baby girl?" John asked.

She pulled her right hand free and made a writing gesture asking for pen and paper. Dean found a small pad of paper and pen in the end table drawer next to her hospital bed. It took her a few minutes to write out what she needed to tell them both. When she was finished, she took a deep breath then handed it to her father. He read it out loud for John.

"First, please don't hate me, I'm really sorry," Dean stopped.

"We don't hate you baby, we're just not super thrilled with you right now," said Dean.

Ryder pouted again and Dean continued.

"I probably should have said something sooner but I didn't want you to freak out and you looked so relaxed. Since the Falls I have been seeing this horse follow me," Dean stopped again.

"Some strange looking horse creature has been following you and you didn't say anything?!" Dean shouted a bit louder than he meant.

John ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily, "Dean, read on."

Dean gave his daughter his look of fury then continued, "I did some research and I think it could be a Kelpie. It's a water spirit that particularly targets kids. I think I saw it at the club in human form. He was good-looking and barefoot, maybe I was just tripping. I don't know, I'm sooooo sorry."

"Rye, tell me again, WHY didn't you say anything earlier?" John asked.

She pointed to her smile then at him.

"Because we were happy?"

She nodded her head yes.

"You didn't tell us because we looked too happy?"

She made another gesture, this time of a sad face and she held her heart and then pointed at herself and back at both of them.

"You didn't want to make us sad," John sighed, "Ryder, I can appreciate that; but, what was the very first thing that Dean and I told you to never, ever do?"

She took the paper back and wrote on it then handed it to her grandfather. He read it.

"Yes, exactly, never keep secrets, especially of the supernatural."

She took the notepad back and wrote one more question then held it in front of her for both to read. Dean answered.

"Oh yes, you are in a LOT of trouble."

**SNSN**

John and Dean went to catch up with the others.

"So what do we do first?" Dean asked, "take care of Adam and Sam or go after the Kelpie?"

John thought about for a minute. He was furious with both of his younger boys, especially Sam; too furious to concentrate on hunting properly.

"Take care of Adam and Sam."

**SNSN**

Back at the yacht Aaron went straight to the bar for a drink. Dean took Garrett to the side as John had both Adam and Sam by the arm and marched them below.

"Garrett, I need your advice, you know since we're doing this whole co-parenting thing with Ryder."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, I know what my gut is telling me to do about how to discipline her; but, out of curiosity, if I weren't yet in your lives, what would you do in this situation?"

"Easy, once she was released from the hospital and showed signs that she was at least 90% close to full recovery, I would put her straight over my knee and give her a spanking she wouldn't soon forget."

Dean smiled, "Really? Okay, good, maybe parenting isn't such a loss cause on me then. Spanking her is exactly what I tend to do. Are you okay with me doing it?"

"Certainly, just be careful of those sad puppy dog eyes. They can be lethal to your cause."

"Oh don't worry I'm immune."

"Immune already? You haven't even known Rye for a year."

"Oh, no, not from Ryder; I have been given the anti- sad, adorable, doey eyed, venom for years now."

Garrett chuckled, "Really, from whom?"

Dean turned to walk down to his cabin, "from Sammy."

**SNSN**

Sam was waiting for Dean, pacing the floor while Adam was two doors down with John.

"Dad, why am I getting in trouble? I saved Rye," Adam pleaded his case.

"You wouldn't of had to save her if ONE, you didn't leave her alone in the first place and TWO, weren't even in the club to begin with!"

"Fuck, okay, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Watch your language Adam and hand me that hairbrush behind you."

Adam's green eyes grew wide as he turned to look at the hairbrush. It was a thick, hairbrush made from wood, at least three inches in diameter. He picked it up and brought it over to his dad.

"Dad, do you really have to punish me with this?"

"Yes, but the most you really did wrong was sneak into a 21 and over club and drink a bit so it's really not going to be that bad, I promise."

"Dad! Do you see what you're holding? Even ten from that thing is going to be excruciating!"

"Trust me son, compared to your brother and even your niece, you're getting off easy."

**SNSN**

"What in the hell were you thinking Sam?" Dean asked furiously, "how did you think for ONE second it would be okay to leave two beautiful teenagers in a meat club like that?"

"They aren't helpless Dean and I wasn't gone that long," Sam tried to explain.

"You're right, they aren't helpless; but, they are also not experienced enough to handle things correctly if thrown into a tank full of piranhas! Tonight proved just that!"

"Piranhas Dean?"

"Yes, in fact Aaron and Garrett are putting their resources together now to get footage from the cameras in the club. We're going to find that ass that did this to Ryder; WHICH, would NOT have happened if you hadn't of left them alone in the first place."

Sam sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, how many times can I say it? I wasn't thinking obviously. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't, jeans and boxers down to your ankles Sam."

**SNSN**

With jeans and hybrd underwear down to his ankles, Adam was kicking his legs and squirming as best as he could to avoid the evil hairbrush. John was in the middle of giving his youngest a total of 100 smacks on his vulnerable, firm but rounded young bottom. Adam tried to block by throwing his hand over his already well-spanked bottom. John simply moved it to the small of his back and held his hand there.

"We're almost through son, just a few more."

Adam was sobbing, "Dad! I'm sorry, please stop! Please stop!"

**SNSN**

Sam was in the middle of the bed with a pillow under his pelvis area. It was in order to help protrude his bottom for the perfect position needed for a good solid spanking onto his "sit spot." Dean was using his leather belt and was already two minutes into it. Sam began crying 30 seconds in, primarily due to the guilt he felt.

"I'm sorry Dean! Sam sobbed, "I'm sorry, please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

His pleas fell onto deaf ears. Dean continued to spank Sam with the belt until he reached a full three minutes. As quickly as he started, he stopped. Dean put down the belt, helped Sam get dressed then held him close until he began to calm down.

**SNSN**

John kissed Adam on top of his head after he had greatly settled down.

"Why don't you see if you can find Aaron and Garrett? I still have to deal with Sammy."

"Okay dad," said Adam with a sweet, small, tender smile.

Adam walked past Dean's door and heard Sam crying. He felt for his brother, he couldn't imagine getting spanked twice in one night. He walked a bit further and found Garrett and Aaron in the lounge area. They were looking at footage they received from the club after calling in a couple of favors.

"Ummm hey guys," Adam said meekly, "may I join you?"

They both looked up at the young boy, his eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying and there were traces of tear stains down his soft baby faced cheeks. Each of them felt their heart tug a bit when they saw how young and vulnerable he looked.

"Certainly," said Garrett.

**SNSN**

Sam knocked on his father's cabin door as Dean went in the other direction to find the others. He found Adam, Garrett and Aaron. They each looked up when Dean entered the room.

"Hey Dean, we found what we needed," said Aaron.

Dean sat down and moments later they found the footage they needed. They saw Sam leave across the building with some red head then they saw Adam leave Ryder's side. They shook their heads after seeing how many guys were all over their little girl.

"Adam, I don't see you dancing," said Dean.

"Ummm, I'm there, just trust me."

Aaron zoomed in and eventually found Adam; they each saw exactly what he was doing. Adam's face must have turned 50 shades of red.

"Hey, you know what little bro, its cool. You still did your best to keep an eye on Ryder and considering what you were in the middle of doing, you did great."

"Thanks Dean," Adam smiled.

"Hey, there he is," said Garrett, "there is the son of a bitch that tried to take advantage of Rye."

**SNSN**

The following day Ryder was back on the yacht with her family. She was in her cabin sitting on her bed next to Dean. Raul, the perpetrator, had been caught. He had a long list of former convictions related to drugs and rape. He was even accused of being part of a sex slavery ring but solid proof could never be found.

"Do you realize what could have happened if Adam hadn't caught you in time?"

"I do now. I was really stupid. I'm sorry daddy; I'll never be that dumb again, I promise."

"I'm sure there is a pretty good chance of that; but, I'm not taking any chances."

"Wh what does that mean?"

"It means you're going to be punished. I'm going to spank you."

"But daddy, you have never spanked me before," she whimpered slightly while throwing over her best sad puppy dog eyes, batting her long lashes; her voice still raspy from when she had the tube down her throat.

He looked at her for a moment as he was caught off guard. Garrett was right, that look was close to lethal. It was one thing getting those kinds of looks from your little brother; but, from your own little girl, there was no comparison. He turned away and took a deep breath.

"Be strong Dean, be strong," he told himself.

He took that moment and thought about how he almost lost her. He thought about how close she came to simply dying from alcohol poisoning let alone raped and murdered. He thought about those possibilities and his fury was back and strong. He looked back at Ryder and gave her direct eye contact.

"Look little girl, what you did was a very stupid, foolish thing. I just got you into my life and I'll be damned if I lose you now. You deserve this spanking and you know it! So help me if you try and fight me further on this I will turn you over to Grandpa and then Uncle Garrett afterwards. As of now we all agreed that I would solely take care of this; but, I can change that in a heartbeat. Do you understand me?"

She gave her pouty look but didn't push it further, "yes daddy."

He accepted her answer then put her over his knee. He pulled down her white jacquard PJ bottom shorts and low rise white cotton panties. He picked up the hair brush John had used on both Adam and Sam the night previous. Dean began the spanking and after only ten swats of the brush Ryder began to cry; this lasted for several minutes. Dean paused many times to allow his little girl to catch her breath. By time he was finished her bottom was a bright shade of red. He pulled up her panties and PJ bottoms then held her on his lap. She cried in his arms for awhile until she finally settled.

**SNSN**

The rest of the day was spent with Ryder being hugged and kissed on. They each realize how close they were to losing her. Sam was downstairs lying on his stomach and doing research on the Kelpie. He was searching for the best way to hunt and destroy it.

Dean was looking out onto the sunset alone. He was worried that he may have spanked Ryder too soon. He should have let Garrett handle it. Maybe the bond wasn't tight enough yet. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked over to see Ryder looking up at him with a big smile on her face. It was a very endearing look, one that immediately wiped away all of his concerns.

**SNSN**

John went into Sam's cabin, sat next to him on the bed and gave him a warm smile. It was a smile that let Sam know he was forgiven and the slate was wiped clean.

"So, tell me, how do we catch this Kelpie?" John asked.


	8. ANGELS WATCHING OVER chap 8

**ANGELS WATCHING OVER**

Ryder overheard her father and grandfather talking about the Kelpie.

"It's been 24 hours and there is no spotting of the Kelpie," said John, "We're all due to head back home in two days."

"Maybe we can turn it over to another hunter? I'm sure Bobby can help us find help," suggested Dean.

"Perhaps, but I would really like to take care of this ourselves. This thing targets children, I want to make sure I see it dead."

Ryder moved away from the entrance and headed above deck where she found Sam in the hot tub. Wearing a bikini under her summer dress, she quickly threw it off and got in with her uncle.

"Hey you," Sam smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," she paused, "well, actually, something, a big something."

"What's wrong?"

"I overheard Grandpa and daddy talking about the Kelpie. You guys are having a hard time tracking it. I think I know why."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"I think its hiding because it wants me."

"Why do you think it wants you?"

"Because it followed me from the Falls and I have been the only one able to see it."

"Okay, but you do know that my dad and YOUR dad won't let you anywhere near the thing right?"

"I had a pretty good feeling, that's why I'm coming to you."

Sam smirked, "are you crazy? We both just got in a lot of trouble a day ago for putting _**you **_in danger. I'm still having a hard time sitting; and you want to go after a Kelpie, a dangerous, child seeking water spirit, just the two of us?"

Sam stared at her for a moment and smiled, "You are SO my niece."

Ryder gave him a huge smile, "so that's a yes?"

He smiled a Cheshire grin smile, "yes."

**SNSN**

Garrett and Aaron joined Dean and John. Adam joined in as well when he woke from his nap. John looked at his youngest for a moment.

"Adam, are you okay? You look like you're feeling a bit ill," said John as he felt his head.

"I'm okay, just feeling really tired," Adam answered followed by a yawn.

"Alright then, well, let me know if you need anything, okay bud?"

Adam smiled, "K, thanks dad."

Adam snuggled up next to John and rested his head on his arm. John looked at him with a bit of a surprise. It was a nice surprise. Raising Dean and Sam, John never gave the boys time to really just be his son's. He treated them more like soldiers and he deeply regretted it every day. He was determined to do things differently with Adam and with his granddaughter, Ryder. He smiled at him then over at Dean. Dean himself thought it was a pretty sweet moment.

"So, John, Dean," said Garrett, "what do you two think about taking the yacht out and doing some fishing?"

"Sounds good to me," said John.

"Yeah, me too," Dean answered, "it might help clear our heads and think of a new plan."

"New plan for what?" Aaron asked.

Dean looked at Aaron almost forgetting that he still didn't know that they were monster hunters.

"Oh, just work stuff."

"Yes, that's right, your really cool work stuff that no one will tell me about."

Dean and John looked at him like they wanted to share but were still unsure being how he was in the CIA.

Aaron smiled, "It's okay, honest; I know what it's like to have to keep secrets about your job. Don't worry about it."

He got up with Garrett, "we're going to get Sam and Rye on board with the idea of fishing," said Garrett, "I'm thinking we'll take off within the next hour or so."

"Sounds good," John answered.

**SNSN**

Ryder and Sam had retired from the hot tub to lying out in the sun. Ryder was reaching for her smoothie when she accidently hit her hand against the stern.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking over at her and lifting his sunglasses.

"It's my nail. I'm going to have to get it fixed," she said as she started to get up.

"Okay, have fun with that."

Ryder giggled, "Yeah, I will, thanks."

She put her navy blue sundress back on and white flat flip flops as she walked towards her two uncles, Garrett and Aaron.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi sweetie," Garrett responded.

"Hey baby girl," Aaron answered as well.

"I have an emergency."

Both Garrett and Aaron looked at her with concern. She held out her index finger to show the huge chip.

"Is it okay if I go to that little salon in town and get my nail fixed?"

They both started laughing.

"Ohh, well, of course," Garrett answered, "by all means, a fingernail crisis certainly needs immediate attention."

She sighed, "You know its times like this that really suck being the only girl in this family. None of you understand," she pouted.

They both looked at her. They knew she was partially playing with them; but, they also knew there was truth in what she said. Without her mother around she was the only girl in the family. Garrett smiled at her.

"Go ahead princess, but just fix the nail and come right back. Don't go and get a brand new set, we're planning on going fishing."

"Okay, thank you," she smiled as she went to the corner where she had earlier sat her gray and white colored Louis Vuitton Paris handbag (2012 summer collection). She pulled the strap over to her other shoulder in order to carry it crisscross. Ryder kissed both of her uncles and started to head down the gangplank, half way to the dock.

"Rye, wait," Garrett called out.

She turned around to see what he wanted. He walked over to her.

"Take my cell phone. It's to ONLY call one of us if you need anything. Don't even think about texting your friends and deleting the messages, I'll know and then you'll be in big trouble, understand?"

She sighed, "fiiiinne," she took the phone and put it in her handbag.

**SNSN**

A good twenty minutes later pass and Dean was above deck.

"Hey, so do we have everything we need for fishing? Dean asked Garrett.

"Yes, just about," he answered.

Dean noticed Sam was basking in the sun and he knew Adam was down below with John.

"Gar, where is Ryder?"

"Oh, she had a fingernail emergency," he smiled, "she just walked over to the salon to get it fixed."

"By herself!?"

Garrett chuckled, "Mmm yeessss, by herself; seriously Dean, she isn't five."

Dean looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I'm sorry but were you or were you NOT with all of us at the hospital when Ryder was there getting her stomach pumped?"

"Yes, and she got in big trouble. She isn't going to do anything like that again; at least not for a very, very long time."

"What? I'm sorry but I thought the reason for a spanking was so the crime will NEVER be committed again?"

Garrett looked at Aaron, they both laughed.

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?" Dean asked firmly.

"Okay, first of all, you really need to try meditation, you're very intense. Second, Rye is a teenager, and _most_ teenagers misbehave for the same misbehavior more than once. You were a teen once were you not?"

"Yes and my dad whipped my ass when I messed up; and when he did, I didn't do the same thing ever again."

John had just recently walked over and heard the tail end of their conversation. He started laughing. Dean looked at him with a look of wonder.

"Now why are YOU laughing?"

"I'm laughing at your selective memory."

Dean shook his head, "yeah, yeah, sure, I think you are the one with selective memories. Anyway, Ryder walked into town by herself and Mr. Free Willy Nilly Spirit over here thinks I'm overreacting for allowing her to do so."

John crossed his arms, "well maybe if you told Garrett the real reason why you don't want her alone right now he would be a bit more understanding."

Garrett looked at John then Dean, "Dean, what is your dad talking about?"

Dean eyeballed Aaron and decided it was time for him to know.

"We feel that Rye might be the chosen one for a certain water spirit that goes by the name Kelpie."

Aaron jumped in, "I'm sorry, chosen one for a water spirit; what in the hell are you talking about?"

Dean let out a big sigh, "My dad, Sam and I are hunters. We hunt monsters, ghosts, demons, basically all things bad and non-human."

Aaron looked at Dean then John for a moment, "Okay and why do you think Rye is the chosen one for this thing?"

Dean was a bit thrown back by how accepting Aaron was from what he just told him but just went with it.

"It's been following her since the Falls. It shows up pretty much when only she can see it. I don't know, I don't know what this thing wants really. What I do know is that I don't feel comfortable with my little girl un-supervised when this thing is still running free."

"Well, you can call her," Garrett suggested.

"You gave her back her phone?!"

"No, I gave her mine to use and ONLY to call one of us. I told her she wasn't allowed to text any of her friends or I would know. Seriously, give me some credit."

Dean just gave him a look and dialed Garrett's number. After three rings she picked up.

"Hey daddy."

"Ryder, did you really think it would be okay to go off alone?"

"Mmmm, I only went a few feet to the nearest nail salon, what's the big deal?"

"What the big deal is there is a Kelpie on the loose."

"Okay, and?"

Dean pulled the cell from his ear with disbelief from what his daughter just said.

"And?! And it wants you and you don't have anything to protect yourself with. I want you back here right now!"

"I can't, Lucy isn't finished fixing my nail yet."

"Lucy? Who is Lucy?"

"The nail technician, who else would it be?"

"Little girl you better put that attitude in check this very second."

"Sorry."

"Alright, now I want you back here now."

"Daddy, Uncle Garrett said I could go."

"If you thought it was okay then why didn't you just ask me?"

"Mmm because you were down in the Fantail and Uncle Garrett was above deck with me. I didn't realize I had to now ask just your permission. I thought you and Uncle Garrett were you know "co-parenting."

"We are but.."

"And you never said I couldn't go anyway alone so I truly didn't think I was doing something wrong."

Dean took the cell phone away from his ear again. He was feeling frustrated because everything Ryder said was true. He didn't want to appear like the ass hole father of the year.

"Okay, fine, you're right," he took a deep breath, "please ask Lucy how much longer it will be until she is finished mending your nail?"

"Daddy, come on."

"Ryder, just do it."

"**Ugh, fiinee**, Tôi rất xin lỗi cho yêu cầu nhưng cha tôi hoàn toàn hoang tưởng và over-protective. Ông muốn biết chính xác bao nhiêu lâu hơn nó sẽ cho đến khi kết thúc móng tay của tôi và tôi có thể đi." _**I'm so sorry for asking but my father is totally paranoid and over-protective. He wants to know exactly how much longer it will be until my nail is finished and I can go."**_

There was a moment of silence while Dean waited for the answer.

"She says ten minutes."

"You speak Vietnamese?"

"Một chút, a little."

"Damn, Okay, fine; I want you to come straight back when she is finished. That means I expect you to be standing right here in front of me within 25 minutes at the most."

Ryder let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, fine."

"Good, and Rye, I'm warning you right now that you better change the attitude, I'm not going to tell you again."

She was quiet for a moment, "sorry daddy."

Dean sighed another deep sigh, "Okay…see you shortly."

**SNSN**

Ryder finished getting her nails done and was walking back to the yacht. While walking down a fairly quiet path someone suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped back for a moment from surprise; but quickly fell at ease.

"Castiel! What in the hell do you want?!"

"Hey! Watch your tone with me little girl. You know I won't put up with any disrespect."

"Why should I respect you!? You left me! I still needed you after my mom died but you left!"

Ryder began to cry. The man appeared sympathetic.

"Ryder, I didn't leave you. I have been constantly keeping an eye on you. I just haven't made myself known to you because you needed to grow a few years without my influence."

"Why!? That doesn't make sense!"

"Look, I have trained you since you were a baby. You of all humans know that you can't truly alter your own destiny. It was what I had to do; it was part of your destiny."

"Well, where were you the other night when I almost died from alcohol poising or being drugged from that ass?"

"Ryder, language," he warned sternly, "and I knew you were going to make it. There was never any doubt."

She looked up into his piercing blue eyes with tears falling down her face, "why now? Why are you back?"

"I'm back because it is time for me to keep an even closer eye on you. It's time I started keeping a closer eye on the Winchester family as well. I'm also here to stop you from the crazy plan you made with Sam to capture the Kelpie."

"Ahhhh, so what now?! Now you're back in my life and you're going to control everything again?! I get enough over-protection from my father!"

Ryder began to walk away and back to her original destination, the yacht.

"Do not walk away from me! We are not finished."

She turned around, "YES, this conversation is FINISHED! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

She didn't get far before she was suddenly lifted up off the ground, flung over his left arm while her dress was lifted and was given one, two, three, four, five, six hard smacks onto her firm, rounded, small bikini covered bottom. He put her down and right away she began fiercely trying to rub the sting away. Six smacks from Castiel was equivalent to 300 from Dean with a hairbrush. Ryder was sobbing fairly hard. She looked at him with sad eyes as he had never spanked her that hard before. He felt horrible as he never attended to spank her that hard. Especially for simply have an attitude due to feeling abandoned. She calmed down a bit and began to walk back. At this point she was going to do all she could do to avoid getting spanked by her father for being late. She was a quarter way down on the dock. In this area she would be able to be seen by her family.

"Ryder, wait," Castiel said softly.

She turned around and he appeared right in front of her. He bent down in order to see her directly in her eyes. He wiped a few tears away and brushed part of her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spank you that hard. I lost my temper when you lost yours. It was wrong of me."

She wiped a few more tears and let out a few sniffles and hiccups due from crying.

"I..I..I'm sorry too," she managed to get out through her leftover cries and hiccups.

He smiled at her, kissed the top of her head then pulled her gently towards him and hugged her comfortingly. She hugged him tight and cried a bit longer in his arms.

**SNSN**

Dean looked at his watch; Ryder had five minutes left to make it on time. He casually walked over to the port side and looked out. He spotted Ryder down on the dock. From what he could see it looked like she was hugging someone but he didn't see anyone but her.

"Dad, Garrett, come here," Dean requested with a tone laced with urgency.

They quickly ran over and also saw the same thing as Dean. They spotted Ryder who appeared to be hugging no one at all.

"Damn," Garrett looked back to call for his brother, "Aaron, come here."

Aaron walked over and witnessed the same.

"Shit," said Aaron.

"What is it?" Dean asked, "Are you going to suddenly tell me that my little girl has psychiatric issues that have been controlled up to now for some reason?"

"No, nothing like that," answered Garrett.

"Then what?" John asked.

"He must be back," said Aaron.

"He?! He who?!" Dean asked.

"Castiel," said Garrett, "Ryder's guardian angel."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! LOTS OF REVIEWS! THANK YOU! **


	9. Hidden Family Secrets Chap 9

"**What is it?" Dean asked, "Are you going to suddenly tell me that my little girl has psychiatric issues that have been controlled up to now for some reason?"**

"**No, nothing like that," answered Garrett.**

"**Then what?" John asked.**

"**He must be back," said Aaron.**

"**He?! He who?!" Dean asked.**

"**Castiel," said Garrett, "Ryder's guardian angel."**

**Hidden Family Secrets**

Sam walked over and nudged his way in between his brother and father.

"What is everyone loo…." Sam paused, "Why does Ryder look like she is talking to the air?"

"According to Garrett and Aaron, here," Dean stated, "Rye is talking to her "guardian angel.""

Garrett looked at Dean with a baffled look, "wait, so you guys hunt monsters, vampires, werewolves; but, you have doubt that angels exist?"

"Well, yeah!" Dean answers, "If angels exist then God must exist. That just….I don't know."

"Do you believe demons exist?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, demons exist, of course."

They were each in a heated debate about who believed in what and so forth. No one noticed Ryder standing next to all of them momentarily. Garrett noticed her first. He stopped debating his issue with the Winchesters and focused on his niece. She stood there with puffy blood shot eyes from heavily crying.

"Aww baby girl, was that Cas you were speaking with?" Garrett asked.

She shook her head yes with a pouty lower lip.

"Did you get in trouble with him already?" Garrett asked softly.

Tears began to cascade down her beautiful sweet face as she shook her head yes again. Dean, Sam and John are just listening to the conversation wide eyed from shock of what Garrett is asking. Garrett simply gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What did you do?" Aaron asked.

"I told him to leave me the ffuuuuu," Ryder looks around at each of her authority figures, "effing leave me alone."

Both Garrett and Aaron, "Ooooooooooooo ouch!"

Dean, John and Sam look at Ryder then back over at Garrett and Aaron.

"What!?" Dean asks abruptly, "what in the hell does Oooooo ouch mean!? What did this Cas guy do? Wait, and Ryder, since when is it okay to throw the F bomb around?"

Ryder looked up at her father then back over at Garrett. Dean was giving her the serious face as Garrett was giving her a sympathetic one. It didn't take her long to decide who to go to for comforting. She walked closer to Garrett making it obvious to him that she was in real need of a hug. He exceeding her need by picking her up; she straddled her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She cried softly on his shoulder as her bottom was still prominently feeling the results of mouthing off to her guardian angel. When Dean saw Ryder choose Garrett for comfort he felt a sudden jab in his heart. He walks closer to Garrett in order to speak with his daughter.

"Rye, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out. Before ten minutes ago I didn't know angel's existed."

Ryder straightened up and gave her father a perplexed look. She wiped a few tears away.

"Wait, so you believe in demons and vampires and werewolves and most everything else supernatural; BUT, you don't or didn't believe in angels?"

"That what I asked?" Aaron stated.

Dean sighed, "Okay, I get it now, angels exist and I need to be more open-minded, happy?"

Ryder looks at Garrett and Aaron and then all three look back at Dean, "yes!"

While this entire conversation is going on John can't help but find his self deeply concerned. His hunter's intuition is tingling. He can't help but think about why Ryder in particular would have a guardian angel that she communicates with and apparently gets disciplined from. Angels wouldn't appear for just any human unless there was some greater meaning behind it.

**SNSN**

A couple hours later Ryder awakens from a nap and goes up deck to find everyone fishing.

"Hey sleeping beauty," smiles John who notices her first.

"Hey Grandpa," she answered with a sweet smile, "have any of you caught anything yet?"

"I have!" Stated Adam proudly, "check it out."

Ryder walks over to the ice cooler and looks in.

"Oh wow, a rainbow trout, another rainbow trout and ohh wow, a freshwater drum, it's huge."

"That one is mine," said Dean.

"Cool daddy."

"How do you know so much about fish?" Sam asks.

"Oh, I had to do a report on fish and the great lakes in sixth grade. I guess the information just stuck."

"You have a pretty good memory there kiddo," said John.

"I guess so," she answered as she stood herself in between John and Dean.

She leaned her head against Dean and wrapped her arm around John's arm.

"So are you going to fill us in or are we going to have to hunt down this angel and ask him ourselves?" Asks Dean.

Ryder starts giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Ohh nothing, just the thought of you guys hunting down Cas. It's only near impossible; but hey, who knows."

Dean eyes his little girl and smirks then looks over at John.

"Dad, if I didn't know better I would think this little one standing next to us doubts our mad hunting skills."

"Mad hunting skills?" Sam mocked, "Dean, you really need to stop trying to be cool, it only makes you look even older than you already are."

Ryder and Adam began to laugh pretty heavily once they saw the death stare Dean gave Sam.

"Now, now boys, behave," said John in a purposely monotone voice as he re-set the cast of his line.

Dean simply shakes his head, "annnyyway, Rye, will you please tell us what's going on?"

Ryder was hesitant only because she, Garrett, Aaron and her mother had been sworn to secrecy. Garrett walked over.

"It's okay Rye; I think we should tell them."

"What about Cas? He hasn't given us the okay."

"Well, considering what they do for a living I'm sure they will understand and I really can't imagine Cas minding that much."

"Ooookaay, but if I get in trouble again you so owe me."

Garrett chuckled, "fair enough."

Ryder sat down and was within hearing range of everyone.

"I don't really know where to start so I guess I"ll….."

Suddenly there is a huge bang and a clop. The yacht tips and Ryder falls back and flies across to the other side. Everyone else seemed to have managed to hold on as they were already near the railing due to fishing. She hits her head with so much force she becomes unconscious.

"RYDER!" Dean yelled out while automatically extending his arm.

The yacht straightens up again but standing in the middle of the deck is the Kelpie. Water is everywhere as a huge white, glorious horse with a mane drenched of flowing water stands near Ryder.

"Son of a BITCH!"

Dean yells and begins charging towards the mystical beast without a second thought. John stops him immediately.

"You can't go over there, you don't have any weapons!"

"But I have to get over there to Ryder!"

"I know, but you won't do her or any of us any good if you're dead!"

**SNSN**

Through all of the commotion no one noticed Adam being summoned over to the horse. He was lost in a trance and unable to respond to his name or any instruction. John finally notices.

"ADAM!" ADAM!" John cries out, "Damn it! Garrett, do we have any knives or anything over here?"

"Just this knife right here for the bate and such, it's not very big."

"How do we fight that thing!?" Aaron asks.

"Without any weapons, I honestly don't know. The only thing that will kill it is a fiery dagger right through its heart." Sam answers.

"Cas!" Aaron exclaims, "We need to call for Cas!"

Garrett looks at his older brother with agreement then something catches his eye.

"Looks like we don't have to, look."

Aaron, Dean, John and Sam each look over and see a man suddenly appearing in front of the Kelpie. He lifts Adam gently off from the horse and holds him in his arms; as he is still in a deep trance. With his free arm, the angel in a man's body has his index finger on the Kelpie's head and is concentrating for a good moment before the Kelpie suddenly vanishes in thin air.

Once the Kelpie is gone everyone runs over. John takes Adam and looks him over as he starts to come to. Castiel is by Ryder's side as is Dean and Garret. Dean has Ryder's head in his lap as he bent down to her level. There is a lot of blood but she still has a pulse. Dean starts crying as Garret looks over at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel give him a nod to let him know it will be okay. He simply runs his fingers through her hair by starting at her forehead. There is a white glow around his hand and by time he is finished, Ryder opens her eyes. She looks around and sees how concerned everyone is. She looks over at Castiel.

"What happened?"

"What happened was," answers Castiel, "is that we misjudged the timing. We need to start training now."

Dean and Garret look at each other and then Castiel, "WHAT!?"


	10. Training Chap 10

**THE TRAINING**

**The Kelpie vanishes and everyone runs over. John takes Adam and looks him over as he began to come to. Castiel is by Ryder's side as is Dean and Garret. Dean has Ryder's head in his lap as he bends down to her level. There is a lot of blood but she still has a pulse. Dean begins to cry as Garret looks over at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel give him a nod to let him know it will be okay. He simply runs his fingers through her hair by starting at her forehead. There is a white glow around his hand and by time he reaches the ends of her hair, Ryder opens her eyes. She looks around to see faces painted with concerning looks. She turns her head over to Castiel.**

"**What happened?"**

"**What happened was," answers Castiel, "is that we misjudged the timing. We need to start training now."**

**Dean and Garret look at each other and then Castiel, "WHAT!?"**

**SNSN**

Adam looks up at John, "dad, what happened?"

John smiles down at his son, "you were in a trance. It's apparently a very common thing for a Kelpie to do; it's how they lure the children into the water with them."

Ryder looks at what happened to Adam then throws herself into Castiel's arms. Dean isn't too crazy about the idea of watching his little girl in a strangers embrace. He looks over at Garrett.

"How long have you known this guy angel person?"

Garret looks over at Dean and smirks, "since Rye was six months old; and as you know with Juliet being sixteen, me at eighteen and Aaron at twenty, we were all still pretty young and didn't exactly have parents that were, well, full-time parents."

"Okay, so what are you saying?" Dean asks.

"Let's just say at one point or another all three of us have felt the wrath of Cas's hand."

Aaron was in earshot of the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, my junior year of college, I came home for Christmas; and that New Years I drove home from a party. I wasn't too drunk but I was still tipsy. I didn't even make it into the house. Cas was waiting for me in the driveway. Let's just say to this day I make sure I am completely sober before I even think about getting behind the wheel."

Cas was looking over at the three men and smiled. He began to walk over to them with Ryder in hand. He was standing directing in front of Dean.

"Hello Dean, I'm Castiel. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Mmm yeah, I guess the most immediate question is if you are Ryder's guardian Angel then why do you care what Juliet, Garret or Aaron did?"

"I'm not just Ryder's guardian," Castiel answers, "they each have their own part in the plan," Castiel then looks over at John," as does Adam."

"What about us?" Sam asks.

"You, Dean and John, you're all doing perfect with your parts, don't worry."

"Our parts," says Dean, "are you trying to say this was all part of our destiny?"

"Yes, just as it was for you to get Juliet pregnant and not finding out until this year. It's all part of grand plan."

"Grand plan?" John now walks over and asks, "What grand plan?"

"In due time John, in due time."

**SNSN**

Everyone walks into the house.

"Wow, I am exhausted," says John, "I'm going to head to bed early. Boys, don't be up too late, we need to leave early in the morning in order to get Adam back to his mother before it's too late at night."

"Okay dad," Dean answered for them.

**SNSN**

Ryder was leaning on Dean and snuggling with him as she was stretching her legs over Sam's lap. Adam is sitting in the lazy boy chair as Garret and Aaron are across from them.

"I hate this part," says Ryder, "I wish you could always be here."

"I know, me too," Dean answers, "but you know why I can't or we can't."

Ryder was getting ready to rebuttal when Castiel suddenly appeared. He was wearing a black suit and black trench coat.

"Damn, do you ALWAYS do that?" Adam asks as he is covering his heart from being frightened from the sudden appearance.

"Watch your mouth young man," says Castiel with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Wha, you're not my…."

"ADAM!" Ryder interrupts, "don't finish that sentence, trust me!"

He looks at his niece and takes her advice and sits back in the chair quietly. Castiel uncrosses his arms.

"Dean, I think you should stay and help me train Ryder. Your dad and Sam can handle things out in the field without you for awhile."

Dean is feeling conflicted. He wants more than anything to stay with Ryder but he also doesn't want to leave his dad and brother alone to hunt. Sam was sensing Dean's struggle and spoke up before he could.

"It's true Dean," says Sam, "dad and I can handle it. I think it's more important to train my favorite niece," he said with a smile.

"I'm your only niece."

"Mmm that we are aware of," he smirks.

"Ha ha Sammy," says Dean, "you are a true riot, I am so NOT going to miss that."

Ryder is looking up at her father, "so that means you're staying?!"

"Yes, if that is okay with Garret."

Garret is smiling at Dean and then chuckling, "trust me Dean, you are family and you are MORE than welcome to stay here; but, if I did however have ANY reservations about it, it would not have mattered."

Dean is looking at him confused, "What do you mean? This is your house isn't it?"

He is chuckling again, "yes, but, Cas has spoken and what he says, goes."

"And if you don't?" Sam asks.

"Well, you get a warning and after that, let's just say that sweet, angelic, handsome face right there turns VERY scary."

"And?"

Castiel steps in, "and if my warning is ignored then regardless of your age, you pay the price."

Ryder sits up, "Wait, Cas, are you saying that if my DAD does something worthy of, well, you know, than he would actually get in trouble by you?"

"If it was something really destructive and he clearly disobeyed my orders then probably, yes."

Sam loved hearing that and grew the biggest smile from ear to ear.

"OHhhh, man, I LOVE this guy!" Claims Sam.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean said glaring at Sam.

Sam is blowing a kiss over at his big brother for the effect of purposely annoying him further; while Castiel is staring at Ryder with a look of sympathy. She stands up right away and goes to him.

"What's wrong?"

He was sweeping the hair off of her face as he gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm afraid what I am about to tell you, you will not like."

"You're scaring me, what is it?"

"We need you to be home schooled."

"But why?"

"You will have a tutor and you can still earn you high school diploma. It's just that it has to work around your training and not the other way around."

"But all of my friends and fencing! What about that?"

"If we can find any free time you can see your friends and fencing, I'm afraid you need to pull out."

Ryder was already becoming livid, "and my boyfriend, Noah?"

Castiel just shook his head no. She is pulling away from him as heading to the stairs. She stops at the first step.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT! I NEVER FUCKING ASKED FOR THIS! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR TO TAKE MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME! FUCK THIS!"

Castiel immediately is heading towards Ryder as Dean jumps up.

"Woah, let me deal with her, she is my daughter."

Garret is already by both of them, "no, I need to do it!"

As the three are arguing about who is going to go after Ryder and deal with her tantrum she just glares over at Castiel and starts stomping up the steps. She isn't looking where she is going and at the very top step she is stopped right in her tracks, BOOM. She looks up and see's John looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. He leans over for eye to eye contact.

"Now, since you are the only little girl in this house I can't help but "assume" the voice I just heard screaming out all of those vulgarities was coming from you. Would that be an accurate assumption?"

She is shifting her head down to her feet unsure of how to answer. John lifts her chin to regain eye contact.

"Ryder?"

Tears are cascading down her beautiful, younger-than-age looking face.

"But grandpa Cas said…"

John put a finger softly over her lips, "yes or no Rye?"

She hesitates for a moment before confessing, "Yes sir, it was me."

"Alright, let's go," he says sternly but lovingly.

"Go where?"

"The bathroom."

Ryder is feeling at a complete loss as she was never instructed to go to the bathroom before after being caught in an act of defiance. John is pointing the way and Ryder is following instructions cautiously.

"Wh what are we doing in the bathroom?" She asked feeling utterly confused.

"Have you gotten in trouble in the past for swearing?"

"Yes."

"And from your reaction are you telling me that you have never had your mouth washed out with soap by Cas or your Uncle Garret?"

"No sir, never."

"Humm, well, I am pretty certain if your daddy had gotten to you he would be doing this as well. Now open up."

"But grandpaaa."

"Now young lady," he said with another rising of his eyebrow.

She gave him an adorable pouting look which tugged at his heart strings; but, he stood strong. He didn't back down and soon she came to realize he wasn't about to anytime soon. She opened her mouth as instructed. He put in the wet bar of soap.

"Now close."

She obeyed and as she did she crinkled up her nose from the revolting taste of the soap. John did his best not to chuckle. Shortly all three men appeared upstairs and were following their way to the light which was on to the open bathroom. They each found Ryder standing there with a bar of soap in her mouth and John keeping track of time.

"Soap?" Garret barked, "really John?"

Dean turned to Garret, "what's wrong with it? It's what I would have done."

"Oh gee, I don't know, it's a bit barbaric don't you think?" Garret snapped back sarcastically.

"One minute," spat John before he was looking over at his granddaughter, "Rye, you stay here and do NOT remove the soap. I need to talk with these three. I'll be back shortly."

Ryder continued to stand there with a meek looking expression on her face as she was nodding a yes. John gave her a wink then left the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He was walking out as he gestured for the three to follow him to an area that was a bit further out of Ryder's range of hearing.

John takes a deep breath before crossing his arms, "so have you three come to a decision about who is ultimately in charge of that little girl in there?"

"Not really," answered Dean, "but I should be as I am her father."

"But I'm still her legal guardian," Garret added.

"And I'm her guardian angel and PRIMARY trainer so I trump both of you," said Castiel with much authority.

"That little girl wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me," said Dean.

"Oh excuse me," Garret interrupted," as it must have been just SOO difficult and challenging to have sex with my baby sister. Let's forget that I was the one that helped Juliet raise Ryder and I have been doing it ever since Juliet passed away.

John was sighing and looking at his watch, "one moment please."

He was walking over to the closed bathroom door; he opened it to find Ryder still doing as she was told.

"Okay baby girl, times' up. You can rinse for thirty seconds."

She does so and before walking out with John he gives her a big hug and tells her how much he loves her. She tells him that she loves him as well then takes his hand.

"Why don't you wait in your room, one of us will be there to tuck you in shortly."

"Umm okay; but, may I say something first?"

"Sure sweetheart," John answers.

Ryder is walking over to Dean, Garret and Castiel with a bit of hesitation. She looks up at each of their serious looking faces with her big humbled looking hazel eyes; she gives Castiel a big hug for a moment or two then Dean and then Garret.

"I am really sorry for yelling and swearing. I just really love my friends and my boyfriend and…"

She can't finish her sentence as she begins to cry. Castiel knows her tears and heartache is genuine and not forced in order to receive attention. He hugs her close before pulling her away and looking down at her directly.

"Maybe until it gets really serious, we can fit in play time as well."

"Really?"

"Really, I promise," says Castiel warmly.

Ryder hugs him again, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She throws him another smile as she hugs Dean and Garret a goodnight hug. She looks up at all three.

"Is it okay if grandpa tucks me in since he's leaving in the morning?"

Dean looks at John and see's him smiling.

"Sure baby girl, I'm sure grandpa would love that too."

"And I'm going to say good-night to my uncles' downstairs too is that alright?"

"Of course princess," Garret answered.

She smiled and ran downstairs to give her good-night too Sam, Adam and Aaron. John was smiling and shaking his head.

"Dad, what is so funny?"

"Do you three realize how you each just gave Ryder permission for something?"

"Okay, ya I guess so," says Garret, "what does that mean?"

"It means that you three make a great team; you just need to figure out which of you is in charge of what exactly. It'll save arguments like tonight in the future. This obviously isn't the normal everyday conventional family; we each have to adjust and play our individual roles for the sake of that little girl down there."

Before any of them could answer, Ryder was running back up the stairs. John gives her a big smile and opens his arms. She gladly accepts the open invitation and jumps in his arms. He easily catches the petite girl with his burly, muscular arms.

"Ready now baby girl?"

"Ready," she smiles.

John carries his grand-daughter into her room in order to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. The three men are left standing. Dean lets out a big sigh.

"My dad is right; we need to figure out which of us is in charge of what. I know I feel more confident working with both of you instead of against you. I just want to do what is best for Rye."

"Spoken like a true father who loves his daughter," says Castiel, "let's do that then, let's make a plan."


	11. The Plan Chap 11

"**My dad is right; we need to figure out which of us is in charge of what. I know I feel more confident working with both of you instead of against you. I just want to do what is best for Rye."**

"**Spoken like a true father who loves his daughter," says Castiel, "let's do that then, let's make a plan."**

**THE PLAN**

John, Sam and Adam had left after breakfast leaving Ryder with her uncles, Garret and Aaron, her father Dean and the family guardian angel, Castiel. They were talking further about their plans and Ryder's training and so forth. Aaron was simply there for observation and any needed advice or to break a tie if a vote was needed.

Ryder came down from her bedroom wearing short hemmed black shorts, burgundy colored much fitted, semi low cut, v-neck, long sleeve top and knee high riding boots with a good two inches of thick, black knee high socks showing just above her knees. She was about to head into the main living room when there was a knock on the door. She made a bee-line and answered the door.

"Noah!" Ryder said excitedly.

He came in and hugged her close as she jumped up into his arms. He kissed her several times.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too. Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Ryder asked.

"I wanted to surprise you."

She smiled, "well, it worked, great surprise."

"So, do you think I can steal you away and take you out for the day?"

"Mmmm, we'll have to ask my new trio of parental figures."

"What?"

"Trust me, you'll find out in a minute," said Ryder with a slight roll of her eyes.

**SNSN**

As the two teens started to look for the adults in the house they became quite playful with one another. Noah started off with a slight tickle on her neck then near her lower back. She returned the tickles as he was just as ticklish as she was. He tickled her more; she started to run away just far enough ahead into the other room. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder and started to tickle the back of her bare thigh. She began to scream due to the extremely sensitive, ticklish area of hers. Neither noticed they walked into the room where all four adults sat and quickly noticed.

Ryder was squirming over his shoulder giggling as he was tickling the back of her thighs. He turned to see all eyes were on them. He froze with Ryder still over his shoulder. He cleared his throat.

"Umm hey Rye, I think we found them."

She looked up and over. She smiled, "Yes, yes that would be them. You MAY want to put me down."

He put her down quickly and tried to act as if he had been on his best behavior. Dean gave him the double rise of his eyebrows.

"Pardon me Noah but did you JUST have your hand all over the inside of my daughter's thigh?"

"What? Ohhh ummm no sir, it was more just the back of her thigh. You know where she is mostly ticklish."

"I see and exactly how did you discover that was where is mostly ticklish?"

"Ugh, daddddyy, come on, must you really give him the third degree? We were just having fun."

Ryder whined as she sat down at the table and Noah sat next to her.

"Ohh so sorry for being a concerned father over my daughter's extracurricular activities. Pardon me for caring; but, I'm pretty certain I am not the only one in this room who has concerning questions about you two."

"Concerning questions?" Ryder asks with a bit too much attitude.

"Watch it Ryder," says Dean sternly, "in fact what is with your attitude this week? You seem to be a bit more snappy than usual."

"I have nooo idea what you're talking about," said Ryder with a sigh.

Castiel kept eyeing Ryder as if he was fully examining her inside and out. She and everyone who ever had the luxury hated it.

"Well Dean" Castial interrupted, "my guess is it has something to do with her reproductive system not functioning properly."

Ryder slid down a bit in her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Ohhh kill me," she mumbled to herself.

"Why?" Castial asked, "It's nothing life threatening but it does leave me to wonder as to what is going on with you and why everything just stopped."

Castial may have the powers and abilities of an angel; but, when it came to the ways of how humans lived, he was as innocent as a small child.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"Anything you care to tell us Ryder?" Dean asks sternly.

"MMmm no not really," she said looking up at her uncle Garret.

Dean noticed the look.

"Garret?

He hesitated but spoke up, "Right before we went out on vacation I helped Rye get on the pill."

Dean's eye's bulged as wide as they can with bewilderment, "Excuse me!? Who gave you the authority to do that?!"

"How about her mother!? Juliet left Ryder in **MY** custody. I am her legal guardian and have been with her since my sister told me she was pregnant. Don't talk to me as if I just popped into her life a few months ago!"

"That isn't fair!" Dean snapped, "I never knew Juliet was pregnant."

"Ever think of maybe just calling her and seeing how she was doing? I mean you did sleep with her more than once. According to our sister," Garret says as he looks over at Aaron, "you two were madly in love with one another!"

"It wasn't that easy! I was on the road and you know that."

"Oh right because apparently you can't use the phone while in the car," Garret scoffed.

"Look, I can't change the past okay. We just need to focus on Ryder right now….."

Dean was interrupted in thought when he noticed from the corner of his eye that both Ryder and Noah were gone. He looked at Castiel.

"Where did they go?"

"The kids? They went out."

"Who gave them permission?"

"I did."

"I didn't even hear anyone speak."

"Oh, it was telepathically."

"And this is what I'm talking about," spat Dean, "I wanted to talk to them about their plans. I would like to know just how far those two have gone in their relationship and then **you** just give them the okay to leave."

"Okay, you know what," Aaron chimes in, "what don't you three simply share the parental duties like any set or trio of parents would do? Just check in with one another first before just giving the okay to Ryder."

The three look at Aaron for a minute, "That could work says Garret; but….."

Suddenly they all hear a huge crash and hear Ryder's scream. Castiel pops outside as Garret, Dean and Aaron run out to see a car speeding off and Noah's car half way up on the sidewalk from the force of the hit. Neither Ryder nor Noah can be seen from where they are standing. With total fear the three men run around to the other side of the car. What they see makes all three of them gasp at once.

**LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Bending the Rules chap 12

**Garret, Dean and Aaron run out to see a car speeding off and Noah's car half way up on the sidewalk from the force of the hit. Neither Ryder nor Noah can be seen from where they are standing. With total fear the three men run around to the other side of the car. What they see makes all three of them gasp at once.**

**BENDING THE RULES**

Ryder had blood all over her hands, arms, thighs, some on her face; yet, none of it was hers. She was holding an unconscious Noah in her arms. Castiel had been able to heal all of his broken bones including Ryder's arm which broke from the impact of the car. He couldn't wake him though. He was throwing all of his power into Noah but he wouldn't awaken. He took Noah from Ryder and held him in his own arms as he kept trying to heal him further. Ryder looked over around Castiel and could see the car that did this. She knew what she was about to do was against Castiel's rules but she didn't care. He was distracted with Noah and she took advantage of that. She stood up and was suddenly bombarded with hugs from her father and uncles.

"Wait! Please let me go I can't let them get away!" She begged.

"Rye, what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I got the license plate," said Aaron, "they won't go far."

"Not good enough," Ryder said, "please just let me do what I need."

Dean let her out of his arms and she turned toward the car. She had a few mere seconds left to do what she needed to do. She stood in the middle of the road and held out her arms and chanted.

"Tu pamatojumu neveiks ilgi no vājajiem notiek spēcīga, darīt labi, kas tika darīts nepareizi, tik laimīgs būt."

The mustang swerved and ran right into a tree. Dean, Garret and Aaron ran over to her.

"Tell me that you did NOT just do that," said Dean anxiously.

Castiel popped over with Noah in his arms and handed him to Aaron.

"Take him to the hospital. I'm pretty sure he'll be okay; but, I'm unable to bring him to. I have never encountered this. I'm going to go up and see what's going on."

"Up? Up where," Dean asked.

"Heaven, where else? Oh, and Ryder, I'll be dealing with you when I get back."

Castiel suddenly disappeared into thin air as Garret was on the phone calling an ambulance for not only Noah but for the driver in the mustang that just crashed.

**SNSN**

At the hospital in the emergency waiting room as Ryder was still covered in splotches of blood; Noah's parents, Lars and Kristin Davenport ran in. Even in their casual attire as they were, they screamed money. They weren't even as well off as Garret, Aaron and Ryder was with their estate; but, modesty wasn't one of the Davenport's strong suits. Nevertheless, they were good parents and loved their only child dearly.

"Noah Davenport," said Lars in a strong voice, "where is he? We're his parents!"

"Sir, please calm down. He was just brought in thirty minutes ago and he is in surgery as we speak," said the nurse sitting at the front desk, "I promise I will tell the minute I hear anything."

Kristin turned around and noticed a couple of familiar faces. She tugged at Lars' jacket and walked quickly over to Ryder with tear filled eyes. She gave her a big hug then pulled her away to examine her further.

"Ryder, are you okay? There is blood all…."

She started to cry a bit harder once she realized the blood wasn't Ryder's and meant it had to have been Noah's. Her husband took her in his arms and let her cry on his $300 polo shirt. He held her and spoke softly.

"Ryder, what exactly happened? The police didn't tell us much," said Lars.

She started to tear up and Dean, being the closest in distance, walked over and put his arm around her for comfort.

"I don't really know, it happened so fast; Noah and I were just about to leave from my house when this car came out of nowhere and ran right into us. It hit Noah's side just before he was about to get in the car. I was thrown back but obviously I got lucky. By time I got to his side, he was unconscious. He got hit in the head pretty hard. I think that is where most of the blood came from."

Lars held his wife closer from the news. He looked over at Dean with curiosity.

"Oh, Mr. Lars Davenport, this is my dad, Dean Winchester."

"Hey, what don't I get introduced as a mister?"

"Umm, sorry, I never pegged you for the "mister" type," she said with a slight quizzical look and soft smile.

He looked at her for a moment, "Mmm good point."

He turned his attention over to the couple and held out his hand to shake, "Yes, hello, so sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

Garret and Aaron walked over after they both found out what happened with the other driver.

"It turns out the guy who hit you and Noah was drunk. He was driving with two DUI's already on his record. If he makes it out of here alive I'm certain he will be thrown into prison for a very, very long time."

"Oh, don't worry;" said Aaron, "I'll make it happen."

"The perks to being part of C.I.A. huh Aaron?" Asked Dean.

**SNSN**

Ryder arrived back home later in the evening with both of her uncles and her father. They stepped inside and were greeted by Castiel.

"So what happened? Why weren't you able to help Noah 100%? Ryder immediately asked.

"I'm sorry to say but it comes down to his fate. Even an angel such as me can't mess with destined fate. He shall remain in a coma until it's his time to re-join us."

"Destined Fate? Don't they mean the same thing?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly," Castiel answered, "Destined is more certain as fate is more like a guideline and can be altered depending on how the individual decides to, how would you say, tweak it; but, something that is destined, that means it was written into their story line before they were even born."

"I was afraid of that," said Ryder.

"What? Really? You believe all of this?" Dean spat.

"Yes daddy, I do. We all do. You're the only one who is questioning it."

"Fine, I'll give all of you the benefit of the doubt…for now."

Castiel sighs deeply, "Speaking of fate, Ryder, you know what you did to that other driver was against the rules."

"Not necessarily, I'm just not allowed to use my gift on anyone unless he or she is harmful to others. And, he WAS soooo I didn't break the rules."

"Ryder? Really?" Garret chimed in.

"You know as we all do that it's only meant for stopping the supernatural NOT human," Aaron added.

She sighed, "Come on, he was totally going to get away," she whined slightly.

"I had his license plate Rye, we would have caught him."

"Aww come onnnn, can't we just bend the rules this once?"

"Absolutely not," Castiel answered, "that man is in critical condition because of what you did."

"So! He deserved it and you know it."

"That's not the point. You used your gift when you were angry and emotionally imbalanced."

"Speaking of," Dean spoke, "can someone please tell me about this "gift" my little girl apparently has that ALL of you know about?"

"Certainly Dean," said Castiel, "one moment," he turned from Dean to Ryder, "I want you to go upstairs, take a long hot shower and change into something comfortable. I'll be up after to handle your punishment."

Ryder began to tear up, "Please Cas, can't I just be grounded or something?"

"I'm sorry but no. I JUST lifted the hold as of last night. An entire 24 hours didn't even go by before you broke two big rules; you used your gift on a human and you did it in clear view of anyone to see. If that doesn't have spanking written ALL over it, then I don't know what does."

She gave him a pouty look but knew nothing she would say would change his mind. She knew what she did was wrong. She couldn't deny it. Ryder looked over at Dean and her uncles'. They all looked at her as if to agree with Castiel; even if Dean didn't understand the entire story, he knew enough to know not to blatantly expose supernatural secrets to just anyone who could pass by.

"Ryder, do you have something you want to say?" Castiel asked with his arms crossed.

She looked down at her feet, "No sir."

"Okay then, take a shower and change, I'll be up after."

She decided not to add to her "fate" and went up and did as she was told.

"Dean," said Garret, "how about we all head to the living room where we can fill you in on Ryder."

"I'll be right there, it's my dad," he said as he looked at the caller I.D. on his cell phone.

"Hey dad, you will NOT believe what happened here…."

There was silence for a couple of minutes as Dean listened.

"Ghouls? Are you sure?"

There were another several minutes of silence.

Dean hung up and went into the living room with a look of despair for his youngest brother.

"Dean, what is it?" Garret asked.

"It's Adam's mom, she's dead."

"Dead! How?" Asked Aaron.

"Ghouls, damn ghouls."


	13. ADAM Chap 13

"**Dean, what is it?" Garret asked.**

"**It's Adam's mom, she's dead."**

"**Dead! How?" Asked Aaron.**

"**Ghouls, damn ghouls."**

**ADAM**

"Are you sure? I just don't know, maybe I can just take him on the road with me and his brothers," stated John.

"John, let him finish school like a normal teenager. As far as I'm concerned he is family. We have plenty of room and he's a great kid. It will be hard enough for him losing his mother; he needs a stable environment right now more than ever," said Garrett.

"You're right, he does. I never gave Sam or Dean that opportunity and I have been trying really hard to make it different with Adam."

"Alright then, it's a done deal. When will we see the three of you?"

"It'll be a few days. We need to make a few arrangements and such. May even be a week."

"No rush whatsoever of course; you do what you need to do. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

"You have done more than enough, thank you."

"You're welcome," stated Garrett, "we'll see you later."

SNSN

Ryder sat on her bed waiting for Castiel. After a tortuous twenty minutes he made his appearance. He sat next to her.

"Ryder, have you thought about why you are being punished?" He asked.

"Yes, because I could have exposed us in front of the wrong person; which could cause panic because a lot of people are closed-minded, ignorant and just plain stupid."

Castiel quirked his eyebrow slightly and made the facial expression to show he couldn't really argue with her detailed description; even if it was a bit cynical.

He sighed, "Alright then, over my lap."

"Why can't I just be grounded?" She whimpered.

"Because, grounding alone never works on you. IF you do this again; next time not only will the spanking be harder and longer but, you will also be grounded; now let's go, no more stalling."

She folded out her bottom lip but then did as she was told. Once Ryder was over his lap he bared her bottom immediately. He began without hesitation and only used a portion of his mighty strength. With the amount of strength his used he gave her a total of forty smacks to her pert young bottom; which would be equivalent to two hundred with a firmer hand from her father Dean. By the count of ten Ryder was squirming, kicking and crying.

"I'm sorry Cas! I'll never be careless like that again!" She cried out.

Once he finished with what he felt was an efficient amount he pulled her clothes back up and sat her on his knee. He held her until her crying ceased.

"I really am sorry. I just didn't want those guys to get away."

"I know young one, I know."

After a few silent moments, "Will Noah ever wake from his coma?"

"I honestly believe he will; as far as when, that is a question I do not know. I'm sorry."

"Will you help me keep an eye on him?"

Castiel gave her a warm smile, "of course I will. Now go downstairs with your father and uncles. I'll see you tomorrow."

She sniffled a few sniffles, "alright."

He pinched her chin gently, smiled a small smile and vanished from in front of her.

**SNSN**

A month had passed since Noah has been in a coma and Adam lost his mother to a ghoul. Adam had moved in while John and Sam stayed with him a bit longer until he was a settled. Aaron went back to work somewhere in the Middle East.

Sam was in the car as he waited for John to give his last good-bye/see-you-as-soon-as-I-can speech to Adam.

"Do you really have to go dad?" Adam asked with sadness evident in his big green eyes.

"Yes son I do. Not only are we on a mission to find yellow eyes; but, we need to track those ghouls down that killed your mother."

"Why can't I go with you?"

John sighed, "Because Adam, I want you to have as much of a normal life as I can possibly give you."

"I'm never going to have a normal life again, ever."

John gave his youngest a loving smile and kissed his forehead.

"I know it doesn't seem like that now but in time it will. In the meantime obey your brother Dean and Ryder's Uncle Garrett; is that understood?"

"Yes dad," Adam sighed.

"I mean it Adam. If you get in trouble while I'm gone I'm going to whip your bottom again when I return."

"Daaaad, that is so not fair."

"Oh it's fair. Just think of it as an extra incentive to behave."

Adam took a deep breath, "yes sir."

John hugged his son tight, "alright good," he said as he let go and gave him direct eye contact, "I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

**SNSN**

Another two weeks passed; both Adam and Ryder were emotionally at a loss. Ryder was heartbroken from her boyfriend Noah still in a coma; and Adam was still in mourning over his mother. Both did their best in school, Ryder was handling the curricular activity better than Adam; but, both were found challenging to be around at home. Through their pain was anger and through the anger left both of the teenagers not in the greatest of moods. Garrett and Dean decided to let them get away with their slightly unruly attitudes within reason as they were going through emotionally difficult times.

One A.M. on a Saturday morning Adam and Ryder returned home from a party. They did their best to sneak in quietly. The door was shut and they turned around just as the light turned on in the adjacent sitting room.

"Oh shit!" Whispered Adam in a startling halt.

It was Dean. He had waited up and had walked over to greet them both.

"Give me your phones, both of you."

They found it to be a strange request but both did as they were told.

"Just as I thought, both of your phones work, no excuses for not calling as to why you are an HOUR late," he paused for just a moment and stepped closer, "do I smell ALCOHOL?! Have you been drinking?"

"Just like a beer, no big deal," said Ryder followed with a hiccup and a quick hand to her mouth with extremely wide eyes.

"A huh really and you Adam, how much?"

"Same, just a beer."

"Okay, walk a straight line, let's see it."

Both try and both fail.

"You are both in SO much trouble! Not only for being an hour late but for drinking! To make is worse, Adam, drinking AND driving; and Ryder, GETTING IN THE CAR WITH A DRUNK! Damn it! I want to beat both of your asses now; but I want to make sure you're good and sober so you feel every bit of it!"

"But daaaadddyy, come onnn. We made it home just fine!" Ryder whined.

He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"Did you REALLY just…"

He took a deep breath, "GO TO BED NOW! I will see you in the morning!"

"But Dean…."

Dean took Adam by the arm, turned him to his side and gave him ten hard swats.

"OW! OW! DEAN, I'M SORRY! STOP!"

"Look! I am already furious with you, stop pushing your luck and go to bed now!"

Garrett walked down the stairs, "what's going on down here? What's wrong?"

"What's going on is these two decided it would be fun to risk their lives and drive home drunk!"

"Is this true Ryder?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"Just a little Uncle Garrett."

"Just a little?!" Dean snapped, "Walk in a perfectly straight line right now! Show him!"

Again, Ryder tried and again she failed. Garrett stood there as he grew just as disappointed and furious with his niece as Dean was.

"I second Dean and suggest you go right to bed. Tomorrow you will be dealing with not only your father but also with me."

"That's not fair!" She whined.

"Oh it's fair, Adam will be getting punished twice once John returns so why not you as well?"

"Wait, come on, Dean, please don't tell dad."

"There is no way I'm keeping this from dad. You did a very reckless thing and it became twenty times worse when you ALSO endangered my little girl's life. You are older, you are supposed to show the better example and look out for her, always!"

"Fuck, Dean! I am only six months older than Rye, how is that fair!?"

"Damn it Adam, I am so very, very close to stripping you bare and beating your ass right now with my belt; and then DO IT AGAIN when you're totally sober, is that what you want?!"

Adam swallowed hard, "Nnn no sir."

"THEN GO TO BED!"

Adam and Ryder stumbled their way up to their rooms. Dean's nerves were on edge. For an hour he was scared out of his mind that they were hurt in some way. His fear quickly turned to enraged anger once he found out they drove home drinking. Garrett went to the bar, poured them both two shots of whiskey and handed one of the glasses to Dean.

"Here, you look like you really need this."

Dean took the glass, "thanks."

He shot it down quickly. He was quiet for a couple of moments.

"Has Rye ever come home drunk before?"

"No, this is a first for her," Garrett sighed, "but she is going through a lot of changes right now."

"Yeah, me being one of them right?" Dean asked unsurely.

"Yes, but you are one of the good things, I promise; now let's get back to bed, in a few hours you and I have two teenagers to set straight."

Dean sighed, put his glass down on the table, "Oh yes, yes we do."


End file.
